The Storm
by Kika Moglia
Summary: How will they get over the fact they're in love with each other? Will they accept it or not? How can they deal with fairytale world together?
1. Chapter 1

The Storm

Chapter 1

Emma Swan had a really long day. After her routine of releasing Leroy from his cell in the morning (the guy could practically move in to the cell since he's there almost every night), she had to go through hell lot of paperwork (one wouldn't say so much's happening in this boring town), then had a call about some vandalism on the other end of Storybrooke. She took her bug for a ride after a long time but that was obviously a mistake 'cause the car broke down just halfway. She had to leave it on the side of the road and walk to her final destination. As she expected, there was no one to be seen, just one broken traffic sign. Emma sighed and took some pics of the 'crime scene' with her cell phone, knowing she won't catch the guys. Not that she really cared. These things happened in Storybrooke maybe once in three months. But still better than doing paperwork. She called towing service to take her car away on her way back but they told her it would be late in the evening or tomorrow. When she finally got home, her legs sore from a long walk, she collapsed onto couch. She'd kill for a cup of hot cocoa but she was too tired to go to Granny's or make it herself. She was falling asleep when the shrilling sound of cell phone startled her.

"Noo..." she groaned, shoving her hand to the pocket of her jeans trying to pull the cell phone from the tight space. Eventually she made it but the phone slipped from her grasp hitting the floor hardly. "Damn!" Emma cursed under her breath when she picked up the phone and frustrated hit the button.

"Emma?" Henry's quiet voice hit her ears.

_Oh no, not tonight!_ Emma thought to herself. She loved the kid, really. He was smart and cute. It was nice to have him around. But this whole 'Operation Cobra' thing was sometimes getting down on her. Of course she liked to play along, getting to know her son better. But still, it was just a game for her. She didn't believe in cursed fairytale characters, stuck in this world. How could she? It was _crazy._ Sometimes, she tried to use it as to get some information about Regina but no luck on that. That woman really stomped on her nerves every single time they met. They argued probably about everything people can argue about. But mostly it was about their Henry. Regina didn't want to admit he's Emma's son too, she raised him for ten years and Emma had no interest in him, as the Mayer liked to note. Well, that was kind of true but now she's here and Henry himself brought her here so it was obvious he wanted to know her. There's no way of not loving the kid. Even through the fairytale thing. It surprised her he didn't hate her for what she's done to him. She gave him for adoption and then didn't ask about him anymore. Never. It's true she wanted better life for him, so she just hoped he ended up in a good family. But when she met Regina she was pretty confused. It looked like her wish came true. That Henry is taken care of, and very well. But with the personality Regina Mills was, it was hard to understand if she's giving him real love or he's just a toy she needs to occupy herself with for a while. But sometimes, when Regina thought her mask is put on perfectly, Emma could recognize warm, loving looks of a mother who would die for her child. The look that told her Regina is maybe not as evil as everyone thinks she is. That maybe she needs love too.  
She pushed these thoughts back and tried to concentrate on the phone.

"Yeah, kid? What's up?"

"My mom, I think she's up to something," he whispered again.

"How do you know that, kid?" Emma almost yawned.

"It's sixth night she's 'hiding' in a den," he said conspirationally. Emma sensed a bit of worry in his voice. He took the curse too seriously. But what you wouldn't do for your kid.

She sighed. "Where are you?"

"The stairs. Surveillance, isn't it?"

"Ok, kid, go back to your room, I'll be right there." She looked at her wrist watch. 8pm. Great.

"Great. I'll unlock the door for you," Henry said seriously.

"Ok, ok, just be careful." She effectively hung up on him and stood up lazily. She took the car keys from the table and then realized she couldn't go by car. So threw them back and slowly started for the door. When she opened it she ran to the Mary Margaret standing there searching for something in her bag.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Em. You going to Granny's?"

"Well, no actually. I'm gonna see Henry." Emma looked down and blushed, suddenly felt shy for not telling Mary Margaret the whole truth. She was going to see Regina or at least find out what Regina is doing, even if she thought it's nothing serious. People just sometimes need to be alone, this time she believed Regina is just trying to rest, to think for a while, alone. As every normal person. That thought somehow tugged at her heart. When she imagined Regina after long day at her Town Hall office, alone in her den in the evening, clearing her head… Probably with that apple cider of hers. Alone. That echoed through Emma's head. The Mayor was pretty complicated woman but this was rather simple.

Mary Margaret knew her roommate a little bit now and she knew it wasn't the whole truth. "Is everything alright? I'm sorry but you look like you went through a stream of acid rain today."

Emma's head snapped up. "Yeah," she said too fast.

"It's about Regina, isn't it?" Mary Margaret reached with her hand to stroke Emma arm sympathetically. "Another fight maybe?" she said curiously, worried for her friend.

"No." _Not yet_.She decided to spill it. "Henry called for Operation Cobra. He thinks our precious Mayor is up to something so I'm gonna check it out." Her voice much softer then she usually put on when talking about Madame Mayor. She just hoped Mary Margaret didn't notice. Well, she probably didn't or didn't want to dig deeper into that.

"I hope nothing serious. Good luck." Mary Margaret gave her a small smile and stepped past her to the apartment.

"Thanks," Emma breathed when she started down the stairs.

Once outside, cold, chilly air greeted her. But she couldn't breathe anyway. She blamed it to still freezing weather. But somewhere in the back of her head she knew it's not the only reason. There was something she couldn't just figure out. She had some strange, unidentified feeling inside her. Lost in thought, she walked the way to the Mayor's mansion automatically. When she came to the sight of the house, the sky opened and rain started to fall like heavy river from hell. It might be just 200meters to the front door of the mansion but nevertheless, Emma was soaked to bone when she got there. _Great._

She noticed some dim light inside. She just stood there for a while and listened, then slowly opened the door and peeked in. She jumped when Henry's face appeared right in front of her.

"God, kid! You scared the hell out of me!" She tried to keep her voice down, gasping for air.

"I had to stay and watch if anything happens." Henry rolled his eyes.

"No change?" Emma asked.

"Nope. So, what we gonna do?" he asked, ready to start the mission.

"We don't do anything. You're going to bed." She didn't like how that sounded. It was really harsh. But she wanted to deal with this alone.

"But...Operation Cobra is on. We should do something, because the Evil Queen is planning on something and we can't let her to hurt anyone." He started in panic.

"Henry, I know. I'll take it from here. I'm gonna stop her. I wouldn't be called The Savior then, would I?" She tried to reassure him with a smile.

Henry looked at her suspiciously. "So you have a plan? Can I help?" He was too eager sometimes.

"Yes I do, kid. I'm gonna talk to her. Remember my superpower? If she lies to me, I'm gonna find out. And if I won't find out what she's up to, then we'll think about something else, ok?" She offered him a serious look.

Henry processed the thought trying to find some holes in it. But apparently they really

couldn't do more now. So he just nodded.

"Ok, now go to bed," Emma said kindly and kissed him on the forehead.

He ran up the stairs and disappeared in his room.

Emma tried to approach the den quietly, which was pretty hard with her completely wet clothes. She stepped to the door but she couldn't hear anything, not even the slightest movement. So she knocked on the door softly, silence answered her. So she opened the door slightly, then a bit wider to slide to the den.

The only light in the room came from the fireplace, which sent waves of warmth through the air. Emma spotted Regina on the sofa, half sitting half lying, wearing the very same dress as that evening when she brought Henry back home to her. As she expected there was glass of cider on the coffee table. Mayor herself breathing steady, her features calm and peaceful. She looked so fragile. Henry was wrong. This person couldn't hurt anyone. This Regina probably wasn't happy with her evil twin controlling the body in the day, but knowing it's necessary she let her, trying to protect her from all the other evil in the world.

In a sudden rush of feelings Emma stepped to the Mayor. As in hypnosis reached for Regina and put a strand of short dark hair behind her ear. The sleeping woman stirred a little. Emma moved her hands to Regina's legs and put it up on the sofa. She looked around for some blanket but couldn't find any. When she looked back at the couch she met the hazy look of Storybrooke's Mayor.

She jumped as far from sofa as it was possible, looking everywhere but not at Mayor. Regina's eyes went wide, when realization came to her as well, trying to stand up and switch on the Mayor mode. She adjusted the dress on her thighs and cleared her throat.

"Miss Swan? Should I call the police for breaking and entering, or would you leave now?" She straightened her back and held her head high.

Emma didn't know what she expected but this wasn't it. She was sure this wasn't the Mayor's first thought. Well, maybe she was wrong.

"Um, well, firstly, I am the police and secondly, Henry called me." Emma hoped this rush of honesty won't backfire at her. For millisecond, Regina looked shocked, but composed herself immediately.

"And why would my son call you, Sheriff?" Regina made sure to emphasize _my son._ Usually that made Emma's blood boil. But this time nothing like that happened. She knew Henry's not just Regina's or hers. At a moment, she had more important issue to concentrate on. Regina herself. Why? She was confused by her own decision. As if her brain stopped functioning and let the heart to go on. _Whoa!_ _A heart? What does my heart has to do with Regina Mills? _Emma felt like she was getting crazy. _Maybe this is how schizophrenic people feel. _

"Well?" Regina demanded.

Emma's head snapped up, she didn't realize she didn't reply.

"Um, erm...He's worried about you, so he called me to check it out." Emma tried, half- honestly.

"I'm perfectly fine, Sheriff, thank you. Now go." Regina glared at Emma, trying to get her out of her house as soon as it gets. How dare she was to come to her house like that?

Emma didn't move. She returned the glare. She wanted to go, but something glued her to the floor, urging her to continue the dialogue.

"No," she said flatly, shoved her hands to the pockets of her jeans. She didn't want to make the Mayor angrier but this was probably the only way to make something out of this situation.

Regina blinked a few times. "Excuse me? Sheriff, I insist you to leave this house. And if you don't..." Regina said slowly stepping closer to Sheriff, digging her index finger to her chest. "I'll kick you out of here myself." She was furious. How could this woman do that to her? Invade her home just like that, with some lame excuse of Henry worrying about her. Seeing her vulnerable. She admitted this wasn't her best, but she was home, alone with her evening glass of cider. Dreaming of her happy ending. If there is some for her.

"Should I be worried of _my_ ass being kicked?" Emma said before she could stop herself. Challenging look in her eyes.

Regina walked back, frustrated. Usually she would answer with more venomous words. She couldn't believe she let herself to be losing this battle so easily. She was tired of this whole arguing thing. She was really out of her usual self now, as if the walls she so thoroughly built weren't raising with the presence of the Sheriff tonight. She was caught off guard and stayed like that. She turned around, so Sheriff couldn't see her face, her eyes filled with fear about what's happening. She couldn't stop the shiver that came through her as the cold shower.

Emma may have not seen the look in Mayor's eyes but she noticed Regina was unsure of herself, and trembling a little. Embracing herself with her arms. This wasn't a good time for an argument.

"Regina...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. But it's true. Henry's called me to check out on you." Emma stepped a little closer to Regina but the Mayor didn't turn around nor made any sound. Emma's heart was beating loudly, trying to jump out of her chest. With her own trembling hand, she reached for Regina's shoulder and slowly turned her around, surprised to see soft streams of tears falling down the Mayor's cheeks. Instinctively she put her hand on Regina's cheek, wiping the tears away with her thumb.

Neither of them said a word, just stared in each others' eyes, searching for something. The storm outside seemed to get at its full strength. Hard rain pounding on the roofs, bare streets, banging on the windows. Thunderbolts clashing all over the sky. The smell of rain hit Regina's nostrils but mixed with something else, unidentified. She closed her eyes leaning in to Emma's touch, savoring the fragrance.

The lingering flames in fireplace crackled quietly, increasing the heat in the room. Emma couldn't miss the fact how soft the skin she stroked was. Even with the tears uncontrollably falling from Regina's eyes. They stayed like that for a while, lost in the moment.

When Regina looked at Emma again, there was no sign of anger. Just kind of emotion she never thought she'd feel again. But that couldn't be true. Emma Swan of all people? _Don't fool yourself! You experienced this before. Love never ends good for you. _

Emma sensed the stiffness in the Mayor, so she put her hand back from Regina's face, shoving her back to her jeans.

"You're right Madame Mayor. I should go. I can see you're alright." Emma couldn't believe how could she sound so harsh. She didn't mean it like that.

Regina nodded slightly. Emma turned on her heels, firmly walking to the door, when she stopped and sneezed like hell.

"Fuck!" flew from Emma's mouth. She had to grab the back of the sofa to keep the balance. Suddenly, she was being turned and something tugged at her jacket. With shock she realized it's Regina's hand trying to get her out of it. _Whoa! What the hell?_

"Miss Swan, don't fight it. You need to get out of the clothes and dry yourself." Regina said in a motherly tone, which left no space for excuses. Emma stopped twisting for a moment and Regina took advantage of the situation pulling the jacket swiftly off of her shoulders. Emma just stood there still confused by the sudden care from the other woman. She turned Emma around and pushed her in the direction of the door.

"Hurry up, Sheriff. We don't want you to catch cold, do we?" Regina lead her up the stairs to what Emma assumed was Mayor's bedroom. That increased the panic rising in her chest. The Mayor opened the door to the room and Emma hesitatingly stepped in. There was no light in the room on, just some from the master bathroom where Regina dragged her. She squatted down, opened the white drawer and pulled out some towels. Handing them to Sheriff, she said, "Shower, dry. I'll get you some clothes."

With that Regina turned around and stepped out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Emma stood there, stunned. Unable to say how she got here, to Mayor's bathroom, and what exactly was she doing here. She composed herself a little, shrugging of all the clothes and stepping to the shower. Hot stream of water hit her face and she felt like energy is coming back to her, filling her up. Few minutes she just stood there, relaxing. When she heard the door's opening and Regina walked in. She carefully put the clothes on the drawer and headed back to the bedroom. Emma sighed and closed her eyes again. When she finished showering, she put on her new clothes. She never imagined Regina had clothes like that, she never seen Mayor in shorts and casual T-shirt. But she supposed she doesn't know the Mayor as she thought she does. She'd always seen her just in those expensive dress and power suits. Even at her home.

Nervous as hell what's gonna happen next she opened the door to the bedroom where Regina was sitting at her dressing table, wiping of her make-up. Emma stood in the door taking sight of the woman. Even in ordinary action like that she looked like the queen. Henry hit the target this time but from the other side. This wasn't the Evil Queen. Regina caught the glimpse of Emma's reflection in the mirror.

"It's about time, Miss Swan. Follow me." She led Emma to spare bedroom ready for any unexpected guest. Which in this case, was Emma.

"Good night," was all Regina said then left her in the room alone. Emma breathed out, never noticing she was holding her breath. She looked at her watch. Only 9:10. But she felt as it was midnight already. Exhausted she climbed to the comfortable bed and turned off the light. However, the strange feeling didn't leave her chest nor her head. Despite the exhaustion she felt only to light slumber. She woke up at some shuffling noise coming from the hallway. It sounded like someone's trying to go down the hallway and then the stairs without making any noise. Someone broke to Mayor's house? She could imagine what would interest people here but who would have had courage to do such a thing? Nevertheless, she got up from the bed, put on a jeans Regina left for her on the chair and her boots. She peeked out the door. No sign of anyone so she walked down the stairs, eyes shooting from side to side. Again she heard a little noise from somewhere and immediately she slid back to the wall. Watchfully, her head rounded a corner to look at the kitchen. Big rock should have fallen from Emma's heart, but it didn't. Something just wasn't right there. Regina was drinking the glass of water. Black unbuttoned coat covering her figure to her knees, where she could see tight black pants tucked to the black boots. The only light piece was white blouse, perfectly fitted for Mayor's curves. _Where's she going? Bury some body in the woods? _Suddenly Regina turned around and Emma had to be really fast to hide back behind the wall.

She heard footsteps coming to her and decided in less than a second. She swings around the corner, right at the moment Regina gets to the door and puts her hand on the doorframe to stop the Mayor in her tracks.

"I was wondering, when you'd show up," said Regina calmly, with sweet fake smile plastered on her face.

"Where are you going so late, or early in the morning?" Emma didn't let her to confuse her by knowing she was there, watching her, again.

"Where I'm going is none of your concern, Miss Swan." She tried to push past Emma, but no luck.

"No, Madame Mayor, you're not going anywhere till you tell me where are you going now, leaving Henry alone here." With their faces only inches away Emma could feel Regina's breath on her cheek. She felt sweat's flooding her body, heated to maximum.

_Stop it, Swan! _

Regina's confident expression fell from her face slightly, but anger in her voice stayed in place. "I don't have to explain myself to you, Sheriff."

"Yes you do!" Emma grabbed Regina by arm firmly. Maybe more than she intended, 'cause Regina yanked in pain a little.

"Let go of me!" Mayor struggled to get free but Emma was unyielding. "I would be back till Henry wakes up. Or you thought I'd leave him to get ready for school by self?" Regina snorted.

"You haven't answered my question, Madame Mayor." Emma looked directly to her eyes.

Regina gritted her teeth. "Every morning, I'm going for a walk or to stables to ride a horse. Happy now?"

Emma didn't know what to say. She didn't even know why she insisted on getting her answer. Regina wasn't lying about getting back home to Henry. _God, she's beautiful. Is that hurt in her eyes? What have you done again, Swan?! _

Regina finally managed to get her arm out of Emma's grasp.

"Now if you excuse me..." She started for the door again but Emma stood in her place as if nailed to the floor, apologetic look on her face.

"Regina. I'm sorry."

Mayor didn't want to just go. But she couldn't stay with Sheriff around. That mix of chaotic thoughts and feelings she had from the very first time they met weren't leaving her at all and definitely not in a moment like this. But she couldn't let anyone see her vulnerable again.

"You should be, Miss Swan. Hope when I come back you'll be back at your place."

_Oh this woman is unbelievable! But..._

As if some strange power controlled her, she was dragged to Regina and found herself touching the full soft lips with her own, circling her hands around the Mayor's figure putting her flash against her _...I love her anyway._ She finished her thought when she finally pressed her lips to Regina's feeling the movement of the other woman's lips as well. Regina put her hands on Emma's arms not trusting her knees to hold her. Waves of sensation and...magic?...hit them. They pulled apart, shock apparent on their faces but still holding onto each other. Around them, outside, big purple clouds with green thunderbolts were running to all sides, occluding everything that stood in their way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter for you, not so long but hope you'll stay with reading this adventure. Thanks for reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Just alternative story :o)**

Chapter 2

The silence was unbearable. At the last moment they shut their eyes closed. Something was wrong, but so right. Regina could feel breeze of fresh wind on her neck. Wait. Wind?

Suddenly she jumped out of Emma's embrace.

"No! No, no, no, no…" _This is not happening. It's not. _

The look on Emma's face was one of utter shock and disbelief as well, only for different reasons. They were in the middle of nothing. Nothing like house neither town. Their surroundings contained trees, trees and trees.

_Enchanted Forest. Back again. _In panic Regina turned around at every shuffle, her eyes darting to all directions.

"What the fuck…?" Emma couldn't hold her emotions.

Regina still wordless was gasping for air. _Now I'm gonna die. When they find me…_ And then it came to her. _Where are the others?_

Emma had thoughts of her own. "Regina?" she asked, searching for some explanation. There wasn't really one. This is not logical, is it?

"Regina?" this time more urgently. "What the hell?" she almost shrieked. She made a few steps to the other woman.

Regina looked at her, eyes wide open. _It can't be true. Is it possible to break your own curse? Well, obviously it is. But how… Rumpel! He created the curse. _And to make sure it would never send them back here, the True Love's kiss that could break the curse actually could be only the queen's. He didn't believe she'd find her true love. To be honest, she's not convinced herself. It could be anyone but this woman standing opposite. Her head started spinning and she almost fell but she was stopped by a tree trunk. Emma ran to her and gently brought her down to sit on the ground.

Emma felt awkward herself. Much probably she's in some fairytale forest stuck with this woman and… _I love her. I felt it… feel it. Whatever. This situation just sucks. _

"Henry," Regina stammered. "I need to find Henry." She wanted to stand up but failed and landed on hard tree roots.

Emma took her by arm, squeezing it slightly. "No, _we_ need to find Henry. Rest for a while then we can start." Actually, she had no idea what to do. This is Regina's world.

The queen took few more deep breaths and stood up, successfully this time.

"You sure you're alright?"

Regina nodded. She didn't feel at her best but nausea was gone. The older woman tried to compose herself as before, avoiding Emma's eyes. She didn't want to talk about it.

"We did it," Emma stated, knowing this is not time neither place (wherever they are) to talk about it but they have to deal with it as soon as possible.

"Did what, Miss Swan?"

"We broke the curse. Just…not the way anyone expected, I guess." She shifted her weight from foot to foot not feeling comfortable with this conversation.

Regina glared at her. "Maybe…let's just hope you're not expecting anything now, Miss Swan. After all, I doubt we are the ones who broke the curse. Someone probably kissed in the same time we did. What reminds me, Sheriff, it was highly inappropriate."

Emma couldn't believe her ears. It had never been easy with Mayor but this was ridiculous. She knew she loved her, despite all those annoying attributes of the older woman. And Regina could deny it to death but she loved her too. That fucking wave, or whatever it was that pulsed from them when they kissed, was a proof. That's how it works in fairytales, doesn't it? It didn't come from somewhere else. _They_ did it.

"And you call me stubborn! Be the queen you supposed to be and admit it! Stay to your feelings! We broke the curse. The thing we feel is true love, whether we like it or not," she practically yelled. That really sounded crazy.

"As you might read, if you're able to, the Evil Queen hardly ever admits anything like that, because it's not true. I can't feel anything. I'm not able to love anyone," she grinned snidely, look of winner on her face.

"Oh, really?" Emma approached her challengingly. "So you didn't love Henry either?" Anger made her eyes almost burn with flames, even if she knew she said it just to convince Regina and maybe herself as well that the Evil Queen not just could but actually loved someone.

Regina scolded herself. "You know I love him," she surrendered with a small voice. Then she raised her tone, "But don't you dare to call me_ your_ True Love. Everything I do is for him. And now if you don't mind, I'm gonna find him."

She lifted her hand and turned to the side a little to make herself disappear but it didn't work. She tried again and nothing. _Hell!_ No stamina for that.

Emma watched Regina as if she was insane. _What the hell is she doing? _

Regina's hands flew to the air at her sides in frustrated gesture. She gritted her teeth and tried to stay calm. _No screaming. Breathe. It will come back. You just have to go slowly with it. Step by step. _She closed her eyes for a while. _Breathe._

"Do you even know where we are?" Emma asked looking around at their surroundings.

Regina shot her another glare, this time for disturbing her from her little meditation. "No idea, Sheriff. You?"

"How can I? I've never been here before. Well, as a baby doesn't count probably." Emma shrugged.

Regina looked at the ground. Then at sun. She knew Enchanted Forest very well. This is not their country. It wasn't evening as in Storybrooke. To her, it looked like morning, one of those warmer ones. So if her theory was right, everything was reversed here. They broke the curse in the evening but it's morning here, they are together but everyone else is gone. Well, that's probably the same effect. Closer they were to each other in the other world, further apart they are here. So Henry must be somewhere really far. And she really has no idea where they are. Or which way they have best chance to find him.

"_We_ have to go up the hill," she stated.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Still in the mood for a fight. Save it. We don't know what's waiting for us here." Regina grounded her, enjoying her win.

They scrambled up the hill for an hour, when they finally could see blue sky above them, right on the top. They watched the valleys on both sides.

"Nothing," Emma wasn't in mood for fight but neither for some camping trip or Wild West adventure or something. "We're wasting time here."

"There! You see that cottage?" Regina pointed with her finger to the bottom of the hill.

"Nice. But don't you really have any signs here?" Emma was good at finding people, and she was determined to find her son as well, but she was a city girl. She could find a guy in Boston even in Mexico City she would trust herself. But forest? No way.

Regina rolled her eyes and started down the hill right to the direction of the cottage. Emma few steps behind. After few meters she tripped at some stones and almost fell face to the ground but her hands landed there faster.

"Careful, Miss Swan. We're not in Enchanted Forest," Regina said without stopping, leaving Emma to get to her feet again.

"What? What do you mean we're not?! We were supposed to be! Or not?" She was there just few minutes and she had enough of this already. _This is fucking fairytale! Shouldn't be here only happy endings? Apparently not._

Regina slowed her step a little for Emma to catch up and lowered her voice, "We're not safe until we know where we are. And even then we can't be sure."

_Can her voice go any deeper? So sexy. Thinking about that again, Swan? Sleazy. _

"Down there, we can find some _people_ I hope." Regina offered her a nervous glance.

"What…? You mean like…there might be…well…um…_non_-human…creatures?" Emma stammered. "Like…thinking creatures?"

"Indeed! There're a lot of civilizations of, as you put it, non-human creatures. But they don't like to be called that."

"Non-human?" Emma didn't understand. All this fairytale stuff was a mystery to her. She didn't know much about it, no one ever read a fairytale to her. She lived in real, cruel world where she had to survive, no time for stories.

"Some of them are really proud, some of them are good friends, some of them just hate people. There are wolves, horses, dragons, ants, flies, ogres, giants, unicorns, elves, witches, fairies…You never know who you can fully trust. There've been few wars." Regina explained. But the thing, that squeezed her heart like ice hand, didn't come out aloud. _You're in more danger when you're with me. There are not many creatures who don't want to kill me. And Savior or not, they can hurt you as well. _She tried to push back tears that pricked in her eyes.

Emma nodded her head, not sure how to respond to that.

In less than an hour they got to the edge of the forest. They could see the cottage from the shadows of trees. Neither of them made a move.

"Re…" Emma started but was stopped by Regina.

"Shh!" The older woman put a finger to her lips.

"But…" Emma wanted to protest.

"Shh!" Regina silenced her again.

"Don't shush me!" Emma whispered. Suddenly she felt Regina's hand roughly pressed to her mouth.

"Shut it, Miss Swan! Or you'll get us in trouble." Regina warned her, looking directly to Emma's eyes.

The younger woman sensed the seriousness in the situation. But couldn't help herself.

"Careful, Madame Mayor. Or I would think you miss the touch of my lips." She grinned and pecked palm on her mouth. Regina removed it immediately.

"Let's just sit here and watch for a while. I feel magic. Not much, but there is some there." She pointed to the cottage.

So they just sat down and watched. After a while the door crackled and old woman stepped out. In one hand she was holding a bucket. She got to the well, filled the bucket with water and carried it back to the cottage.

"Soo…?" Emma expectantly looked at Regina.

She didn't have a good feeling about it. But they probably didn't have any other option. God knows when they would find any other living soul, they need to know where they are. She doesn't have her magic back, and that's a risk. But it's two of them and they can think of something. _I hope._

"Ok. Let's go. But stay with me. And do not talk. I know it's much to ask you, Miss Swan. But we don't want to get to serious trouble 'cause of your manners, do we?"

Emma wanted to strike back but Regina was already at the fence of little kitchen garden.

The old hag in the cottage smiled wickedly, watching them from behind the thick curtain.

**Not probably good chapter but had to go forward in the story. Reviews are welcome. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you people for your support. Enjoy! Reviews and suggestions are welcome :o)**

Chapter 3

Regina didn't have time to knock. Door opened before she could. The old woman smiled at them revealing those few teeth that remained in her mouth.

Regina ducked her head a little elbowing Emma lightly to do the same. "Gods bless your home, wise woman."

"Gods bless your traveling souls." She opened the door wider to let them in. "Come to my house and eat with old woman." They had to bend their backs a little to pass through the door. The cottage was small. Dark, full of rattles and stale air. Fire crackling in fireplace wasn't helping it. Bunches of various herbs were hanging from beams at the ceiling. They sat down on a wooden pew at the table. Emma never felt so strange. Not that she was afraid but this reminded her foster families she lived in somehow. So maybe it was kind of aversion. The woman just looked like old hag which's making potions in big cauldron. She smiled to herself. _Yeah, like a fairytale witch. _But Regina told her to take it seriously, to trust her with no trusting anyone.

The big bowl of food landed on the table, hitting their noses with odd smell. Not bad, just odd.

At this Emma couldn't stay silent. "Smells good. What is it?"

Regina shot her a glare. She had a posture like queen and talked like noble but still she was like a little lamb with that hag around. _Or maybe like a predator waiting for its prey to make a move._ Emma thought.

"It's my mother's secret recipe. Few potatoes, sheep cheese, bacon, flour and a secret ingredient of course." The woman offered her genuine smile and pushed the pot in their direction. "Take your spoons and eat as much as you want. It's a long time since someone came here. Happy day for me today."

Regina politely nodded and smiled, taking the spoon, filling it to half and ate slowly. Emma didn't care about manners. Only now she realized how hungry she was. She hasn't eaten in ages. She dig the spoon to the food and full spoon tucked to her mouth moaning with pleasure at fantastic taste, leaning her head back, closing her eyes.

Regina just gaped at her, forgetting her manners as well, her jaw almost fell to the wooden floor. _Damn all the manners and rules if she can do that sound again! _The picture of Emma moaning like that in a different situation popped to her mind. She put her jaw back in place and looked back to her food. _You getting crazy? This is not for you. Take her to safe ground, find your son and her family. _She frowned at that thought. _Disgusted, Regina? You know you have to do it. You split this family apart. Thanks to you this woman never had any. _She didn't like the sound of those words, but then she realized, she'd done exactly what it says. She's a destroyer of any happiness. She couldn't even make her own family happy. She disappointed her mother so many times, she didn't listen to her father... She killed everyone that seemed too happy. So selfish. Killing all those people, and not just them, because she couldn't find her own happy ending. _But Snow White caused all of this. If she wouldn't tell my mother…she would find me and Daniel anyway…_ She sighed, putting the spoon back on the table.

Emma was eating with big appetite. When she was full. She just sat back on the pew and waited, right after she eased her belt.

"Where are you coming from?" she asked narrowing her eyes, looking from Emma to Regina.

Emma took a breath to respond but Regina was faster, again. "We're from a land far far away. We were heading to an Enchanted Forest but we got lost in these woods."

The woman coughed. "So you haven't come here to lighten the heart of old woman," she stated musingly touching her chin with shriveled hand. "I thought I got fresh meat for spare servant's space in my house."

But this time, when Regina was thinking hardly what to say, Emma spoke, "We can help you with a few things if you want. Who with their heart in chest wouldn't help woman who can cook like that." She motioned with her hand to the bow. "I promise I'll do what you need. You know like thank you for feeding us…"

"…and showing us the way to Enchanted Forest," Regina finished the sentence before any more wrong promises would be done.

Emma smiled happily. _It couldn't be much work here, could it? _Regina's face was unreadable.

The hag stood up and led them outside. It was already sunset. They looked, stunned, at the picturesque country in front of them. The trees of the forest on the both sides of the valley, darkening with every second, flowers of all colors catching last rays of their master, orange light dancing on the wild river, sliding down the stones. Light wind blowing, caressing perfectly green grass.

Emma breathed deeply. _This feels like paradise. _

Regina on the other hand, had darker thoughts. Now they were in big trouble. How could she be so blind and take Emma here? Right to the lion's lair.

The mentioned lion showed them to follow her around the cottage to the big hole in rock. They didn't notice these mountains here before. They had to be far in the North. Regina remembered hearing about some rocky giants with caves like cities in it. There were lighted lanterns on the wall. They went deeper and when they rounded a corner, big room with thousands of candles and lanterns greeted them. At the back of the 'hall' Regina could recognize doors mounted to the solid rock.

Emma opened her mouth at the beauty. She looked at the ceiling then every wall, every piece of furniture. She opened one drawer and found dress made probably of the most precious fabrics.

Eventually they got to one of the doors Regina noticed before. The hag opened the latch and showed them perfectly furnished bedroom. For two. Well, for one but the bed was big enough for two.

"I hope you'll have sweet dreams, my friends." She bowed slightly and closed the door, leaving them alone.

Regina started pacing, putting her hand to her chin thinking. Emma fell backwards onto bed, staring to the ceiling with hazy eyes. She felt good, cared about. And hope. That's what she felt. Hope, that it's not that hard to find Henry. She felt warm, which was lulling her to sleep.

Regina narrowed her eyes and looked at the door, listening carefully. Then she turned to Emma with not very happy expression on her face. "Miss Swan, you couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you?" She put her hands on her hips, her voice shaking with fury.

Emma raised herself off the bed a little, supported by her elbows. She looked at Regina, confused. "Um…yes? I could but we have nothing to fear about. That old woman is just so lonely."

"Have you lost your mind?! Making promises like that! When you got to Earth, I hope you'll realize what you've done." Regina sat down on the bed from the other side. Emma got to her knees and crept to the older woman. She put her hand on Regina's shoulder.

"I'm here all the time. But I don't understand, Regina. It was just being nice to the woman. She helped us, and she'll show us the way. So why can't we help her?"

Regina turned her head slightly but didn't look at Emma. She could feel warmth radiating from Emma's body and wanted to have her arms around herself. _Why there's always some catch in everything? _"That woman is a witch and with that promise of yours, you chained as here for god knows how long." She trailed off.

Emma's eyes widen in surprise but she was optimistic. "We can escape, ran to the woods. She's no chance to catch us if we're fast and if we take advantage of the right moment."

Regina grabbed Emma's face with her hands looking to her eyes with more concern that she wanted to. "You don't get it, do you? We're not just stuck in this country, we're stuck in here! She won't let us go and even if she did, we wouldn't get far. She's got magic and I don't. I can't protect you." _As I couldn't protect Daniel._ Tears fell from her eyes. She wanted to stand up, to get away from the closeness but Emma pulled her back. She embraced her and Regina put her head on Emma's shoulder. _Why do you open your heart so easily to this woman? _She sobbed. Emma caressed her hair and back gently. "She's not gonna hurt anyone," she said remembering saying the very same words to Henry only few hours ago.

Regina pulled out of the warm loving embrace. "We should go to sleep." She wiped off remains of her tears with the back of her hand. "Tomorrow is a work day for us."

"What does it mean? Who is this witch anyway? We're not gonna work in mines forever, are we?" Emma asked in attempt to lighten the mood.

"Let's get ready for bed and I'll tell you a goodnight story," Regina was getting back to her skin. They found some clothes in drawers and changed. They blew out all candles except those which were closest to the head of the bed. They sank to the mix of comfortable cushions and blankets. When they settled, total silence hit the room.

"So, what's with my bedtime story?" Emma nagged.

Regina sighed, and started monotonously, "In a land far far away…"

Emma giggled and covered her mouth with her hand. When she noticed the glance from Regina, she readjusted herself and put on a serious face. "Sorry, go on."

The older woman started again. "In a land far far away, no one remembers where, long long time ago there was a young girl who lived only with her father. They were poor but good people. She had a friend who was a rich girl. They were like sisters, but people talked about the rich mother of the other girl as wicked old hag. The young girl didn't believe it and convinced her father to get married. But the day her father got married to her was the last day of their happiness. Right after the wedding they used them as slaves. After a few weeks the young girl decided to go to the world to find her happiness. Her step-mother just laughed at her and her daughter as well. So the girl went to explore the world, searching for happiness. She wandered through large plains, deep forests. When she finally got to the cottage. She was hungry and exhausted. So she didn't hesitate to knock on the door. The door opened and old woman smiled at her. They greeted and the girl asked her if she can work as her servant for a while, just for food and bed. The woman told her she needs a servant but she's not sure if the girl would stand so much work. She was used to work home so why not? Her only work for the hag became cleaning all the rooms in a cave. Except one. It was strictly forbidden for her to enter the room. The girl was ok with that and happy to help the old woman. But after a while she got curious. One day, when the hag went to collect some herbs to the other valley, she couldn't hold back the curiosity and took the key of the room and opened the door. She peeked in and saw three tubs full of copper, silver and gold liquid. She was so stunned she climbed to the tub with gold and bathed in it. Immediately jewels appeared in her hair and her skin was golden as well as her clothes. She gathered her stuff and ran to the woods. When the hag came back home, she took a look of the chambers in the cave and she noticed it's not cleaned and the last one is open with key still in the lock. She got furious and took her flying potion and comb to her hand. She squirted herself with the potion and flew after the girl. Fire and smoke with her. When she got close enough she waved with the comb and tried to bury it in girl's hair to get back the jewels. But something or someone stopped her. The tale says the girl helped a few magical creatures on her way to the cottage and they saved her from the hag. She got home to her father and they lived happily ever after. But her step-mother wanted fortune like that too. She sent her own daughter to the hag and the situation repeated, only this time it ended with tragedy. When the witch caught up the other girl, she managed to flay all the jewels from her hair, ripped off her golden clothes and scratched her with the comb to death. She was selfish, she didn't help anyone on her journey," Regina finished the story.

Emma listened stunned, her eyes fixed on Regina's lips. "We can do the same maybe?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "We can't, Miss Swan. We came from different country, we didn't walk here through miles of forest. And didn't help anyone. So they won't help us, whoever they are."

"But they were alone and scared to death. And it's the two of us here, we have better chance like that." Emma pulled herself up to sitting position as well.

"You want to fight her? The woman who can control fire and kill you with simple comb?" Regina shook her head in disbelief. "It's too risky. And I still don't have my magic back, the process is probably blocked completely with the hag's magic." She looked at her hands helplessly.

"Can't we kill her in an old fashion way?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really think she's so stupid to not prevent from that situation?" Regina had enough of this. She had to calm down and get some sleep soon, otherwise her head's gonna explode. She knew what she had to do. Stay with Emma. She couldn't leave her behind. She yawned. "Go to sleep, Miss Swan. We can talk about the plan tomorrow." She closed her eyes.

"Um, Regina?"

Regina's eyes popped open. "Yes?" she asked, annoyed.

"Thanks for the story. Gonna sleep as a baby." Emma smiled and closed her eyes too.

Regina chuckled and in a few minutes she fell asleep. She woke up at sharp pain in her ribs. She shook her head to clear her mind from sleepiness. When her eyes adapted to the darkness a little, she could recognize familiar blonde waves spread all over her arm and arm holding onto her tightly. She shifted a little to make Emma loosen her grip but she was relentless, even in her sleep. She put a hand on Emma's arm and shook it gently. "Miss Swan," she whispered carefully. "Emma, wake up."

Emma stirred and looked at brunette with sleepy eyes. "What is it, Regina?"

"I'll need the doctor in the morning if you don't let go of me." She waved her head in the direction of Emma's arm around her waist.

Emma loosened her grip but didn't let go. "And that's why you woke me up?" Suddenly, her face was dangerously close to Regina's. The older woman didn't answer. Well, she had no time for that, since Emma crushed her lips to hers. She wanted to fight it, to pull away but Emma was stubborn. Finally she gave up and run away with the kiss. She brushed her hand through the golden locks, then put her hand to the nape of Emma's neck and pulled her down against her body. Emma nipped at Regina's bottom lip demanding to enter, and the brunette obeyed. But their tongues didn't fight. They were savoring the pleasure moving slowly against each other. Emma put her hand on Regina's hip, slowly sliding under the fabric and moving upwards. Regina broke free from the kiss and pushed Emma away slightly. "No," she whispered. "I can't." Her face turned red, fortunately the room was dark. But the look in her eyes Emma could recognize. She tried to shake the blond off of her but no luck.

"Regina, Regina!" Emma grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the bed. "Regina, I understand, calm down." Regina finally stopped pushing her away. "Let's get to original plan and get to sleep." She smiled and caressed Regina's cheek. "It's ok." She lay back down, carefully putting her arm back on Regina's waist. "Good night, Regina."

The brunette didn't relax only when she heard Emma's breathing steadily. She let the tension from her back to flood out.

After few hours they were out of bed, ready to start the new day. They got out of the cave to the morning light and walked to the well. There they found the old hag waiting for them already.

"The sun woke up sooner than you today." She offered them that fake smile again.

"Beautiful day isn't it," Regina stated with matching smile. "So what's our assignment?"

The hag looked at Emma. "I'm old end my bones are not that strong. I can't clean all the cave chambers myself. Can you help me? I need to go to collect some herbs for my new healing spices. All you need is in the cave."

"Sure, no problem." Emma kneaded her hands. "We can start right now." She looked at Regina who just nodded.

"Wonderful! I'll be back in 3 days. Take care of my house and yourselves, dears." She beamed. Then took big sack that lied at her feet and sling it over her shoulder.

The two women watched her till she got to the trees. They walked back to cottage with no intention of cleaning. "So, what's the plan?" they asked simultaneously.

"Before we run away we have to do one more thing."

"What thing?"

"You have to bath in the golden liquid." Regina said firmly.

"W-what?" Emma thought she's hallucinating. "You mean like _that _golden liquid?"

Regina nodded.

"Why would we want the hag to get angrier? You might be a good general as the queen, Regina, I don't know, but this is definitely not a good plan."

"Emma," Regina stepped closer to her. "Have you listened carefully to my story yesterday? It's the only way you have a chance to escape. Those girls didn't even know why they could go further away from here. They bathed in gold 'cause they couldn't resist. If they wouldn't they would have to come back and serve the hag forever. The only way to break the seal of the promise you gave her, is to bath in that tub."

"Oh fuck," Emma breathed.

"Exactly. We have to find the key, open the door, immerse you to that liquid and then run like hell." Regina explained.

"Well, yeah, but you said we need help of those creatures." Emma remembered.

"We don't. I've noticed a tunnel at the back of the big hall. We can go through there."

"Sounds like a plan," Emma said, attempting to smile.

"Yeah." Regina sighed. It's not gonna be easy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for reviews! I hope I haven't done anything wrong in this chapter. But it's up to you to consider. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

They went back to the cave and Regina looked around, then explored every wall. Emma just stood there casually. "What are you doing? Shouldn't we be looking for a key to that chamber and running away? I doubt it's in the wall."

"I'm looking for some cleaning tools, Miss Swan." Regina replied snappily.

Emma frowned. She waved her hand in front of brunette's face. "Um…hallo! Regina! We're planning on to escape not to clean the cave."

Regina slapped her hand away. "Don't be ridiculous. We are going to escape. But we can success only if the hag doesn't suspect anything. Days are short and I doubt we can find the key just like that," she snapped her fingers. "When we find it and that hag is away, we can start then."

Emma backed off and pointed to her right. "Is that what you're looking for?" There were buckets, brooms and rags waiting for them. Regina grabbed a rag from the bucket but it turned to dust immediately. She brushed it off hands.

"Nice. That gives us small advantage, only one of us has more work to do." She looked pointedly at Emma.

"What? I have to do it alone?" Emma knew she has to since she saw what happened with the rag in Regina's hands.

"Yes. In a meantime, I can gather things we'll need on our way. If I remember right it's very dangerous as well, but there are portals that can send us closer to Enchanted Forest." The older woman said that very calmly but shivered a little at the thought of the dark caves. She wasn't afraid of darkness but the old hag could stop them anyway. She probably wasn't that strong there. But still dangerous.

Emma groaned in distaste and took the tools, starting to clean the cave up. Regina was scrabbling about the drawers and cabinets in all chambers to gather everything useful. This hag has probably everything. She found some clothes perfect for traveling. Then she found a wooden box with flint and some kind of backpacks. It didn't take her long. In the evening they stayed at the cottage, where they wanted to take a look at the cabinet with potions. Regina knew some of them, but the others were apparently the witch's special recipes.

Emma was looking for a key. She took a good look at the lock so she knew what's she's looking for. She searched like every cabinet and every pocket in all the pieces of clothing in the cottage. Nothing. As if the key melted away. Tired of all day work she sat down on warm fur at the kiln. "You know, I could always try to open it with some rods." She yawned deeply, leaned her back against the side of the kiln, closing her eyes.

"I won't work, Miss Swan." Regina brushed it of, without turning her eyes from the vial she was holding to the light from the candle. "You need magical key to open the door," she said musingly.

"Uhm…I know." Emma was falling asleep. Suddenly the brunette shook her awake from her little nap. Sound of metal meeting stone startled them both. They looked down at what 'caused that. Small chest appeared in the ashes, hidden under the thick layer.

"Well, well, well. Jackpot." Regina took the chest and opened it revealing old rusted key.

"This is the key?" Emma's eyes shined with relief and satisfaction. _We can leave now._

Regina closed the chest and put it back under the kiln, strewing ashes back on it. "She's going to check on that key when she comes back. We can take it after she does so."

They put everything back in place and got something to eat. Food wasn't problem, the hag had full cupboards and stone cellar outside.

Back in the cave Regina sat in one of the comfortable armchairs and closed her eyes to gather her strength. She needed her magic back. Not for power, but for protection. She felt it coming back inside her but not as fast as she needed to. _Fucking witch! _She hit her head to the back of the armchair and opened her eyes. Something smelled wonderfully under her nose.

"I found tubs with hot water if you want to bath." Emma came to her vision, drying her hair with towel, dressed just in her tank top and panties. Regina took a long look up and down the blonde's figure, muscles flexing with every turn and brush of the towel. She blinked a few times and stood up, averting her eyes.

She got to their bedroom, took her sleeping clothes and headed to the door full of steam. But when she entered the chamber tubs where gone and she could get crazy from that. Emma was already in the bedroom. So she went outside, pulled the bucket out of the well and washed herself with the cold water. _As I suspected. I can't use any stuff of the cleaner. _She changed in the hall and then got to bed really fast.

Emma was sleeping soundly after hours of work. That look warmed Regina a little bit but not enough, she was still freezing. Even under the thick blanket. She tried not to sneeze and turned to lie on her side facing the wall. Few seconds later Emma embraced her from behind, snuggling up to her. "God, Regina, you're cold," she murmured. Regina closed her eyes and tried not to think about it.

After two days of cleaning and exploring the passage in the cave, the old hag appeared at the fence.

"I brought you some herbs. And new seeds for the garden," she said and smiled genuinely, handing the sack to Emma. The blonde took it and Regina stepped to the hag to help her to the cottage.

"You can leave," the hag said so quietly Regina wasn't sure if she didn't imagine it.

"You can leave anytime you want," the old woman repeated. "You are not ordinary peasant. I've noticed vestige of magic." The hag smiled. "You're like me, sister."

Regina froze in her tracks. Then she composed herself. "I can't leave her. She saved me." '_And my son' _she wanted to add but bit her lip. _No sharing more details of my life with you, sister._

"So she belongs to you."

Regina frowned. _Negotiation? Maybe I can make a deal with her._ Regina mused. _Yeah? And what would you offer, Your Majesty? You have nothing to give her. And she knows that. So you can leave and live, or you stay and die. _That wasn't nice vision. _We found a key. I can't leave her behind. _

"I'll leave her here with you. Give me just few more days with her to return her the favor." Regina smiled at the woman with one of those dazzling smiles.

The hag laughed in high pitched tone, putting her hands on her stomach. "Of course, my dear. She's a beautiful girl, ain't she?" She started walking to the cottage again, leaving disgusted Regina behind.

After dinner and listening to the hag's boring lecture about herbs, they went to cave where the woman just nodded after checking all the chambers.

Next morning she went for another trip, but for two days. Emma went for the key to the kiln and Regina was packing up last few things. In one of many chests, she found some weapons. She took two daggers and sword. In the cottage she packed as much food as they could have with other stuff. Also took few potion vials from witch's cupboard. Maybe she can block Regina's magic but not her own.

Regina walked back to the cave through fresh morning air. The door to the tub chamber was opened and she didn't want to snoop on Emma but she had to be sure everything's going as they planned. She entered the room quietly with clothes she had for Emma.

The blonde was lying in tub, eyes closed, relaxing. Regina got to her in less than a second and shook her arm to get her attention. "Emma! Don't let it control you! Just dive into it and jump out here."

"Few minutes, sweetie. And I'm all yours," Emma said with lazy smile.

Regina didn't waste any time and even though it was harsh, she put her hand on the top of Emma's head and pushed her under the liquid. Emma struggled and her head reappeared, this time her skin shining with gold and her hair full of jewels. She leaned back against the wall of the tub and closed her eyes again.

"We don't have time for this." Regina's heart was beating chaotically. This costs them precious time. The older woman slid her arms around Emma's body pulling her out of tub. They fell to hardwood floor. Emma's eyes snapped open. "What happened?" She gained no answer from the brunette. Regina stood up, and helped Emma to get to her feet.

"Here, got your clothes." She handed her bunch of clothes. "Hurry up. If we want this to work, we need few hours lead."

Emma put on the clothes, which were very comfortable but good for traveling or fighting. _Hope I won't need to do that. _She approached Regina, who carried two backpacks and sword in its scabbard.

"For you, Miss Swan." Regina handed her the sword and dagger, similar to the one under her belt. "Now, sit down."

Emma hesitated. "Um…you said we have no time…so why…"

"Sit down, Miss Swan!" Regina demanded.

Emma sat down at the nearest chair. Regina took out a comb from her pocket and started to brush the jewels from Emma's hair. When she was done, she took all the jewels and put them in pouches she found before. She handed one to the blonde. Emma took it without word, knowing it's useless to ask or say anything, 'cause Regina is not amateur.

"Ready?" Regina asked.

Emma nodded. They took the backpacks and lanterns from the wall and stepped to the passage. If it wasn't for Emma's golden skin magically lighting the cave, lanterns would be almost useless. After half an hour of walking the cave started to quake. Small stones were falling from the ceiling and they could hear something like explosion behind them. That could mean only one thing. The hag came back sooner and she found out they're not there.

"Run!" Regina screamed and pushed Emma further through the passage. They crossed tenths of other passages on their run. After a while, they couldn't hear anything but their footsteps and shallow breathing. They stopped and listened. Nothing. The pair continued but they noticed the change in temperature. The cave was cold here but suddenly the heat was radiating from the corridors.

Green eyes met dark brown and they both nodded, starting the run again. Only few inches behind them the flames blew out from another passage. And then in front of them. They both fell to the ground trying to stop in the dust. From behind them they could hear the hag's furious screams. They got up and continued but the hag wasn't far behind. Her voice stopped them.

"How rude is to leave and not to say goodbye."

They both turned around.

"You forgot to talk? That's a shame. I won't talk to my slaves again? I hoped to have some company."

They were liked nailed to the ground from fear. Regina pulled herself together a little bit and took out one of the vials, throwing it to the witch.

"Emma, go! Go!" She pushed Emma a few times to get her to move. "Go!" Emma still with heart in her throat turned on her heels and ran away. The witch was paralyzed. Regina took one last look at her and ran after Emma but couldn't see her anywhere.

The blonde felt cold air again but didn't stop running. When she realized there is absolute silence. She stopped and turned around hoping to see Regina. Something shuffled behind her and she looked over her shoulder. She couldn't believe her eyes. Little boy was standing there. He looked really poor.

"Hey…" Emma said turning to him. "How did you get here, kid? This is a dangerous place." He just stared at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Can I help you? You looking for a way out?" Emma asked kindly.

He shook her head slightly. "No, I'm looking for you."

Emma took a few steps backwards and stumbled. The boy jerked to her with mad scream. Emma stood there, shocked, she felt something to brush against her arm and saw Regina pulling the sword from her belt and decapitating the boy.

"Noooo!" Emma screamed but at a same time the body of the boy transformed to the mix of old hag's limbs and blood.

Her heart pounded in her chest as a runaway horse. Her breath hitched in her throat. She had to lean against the wall. The coldness helped her to calm down. Regina put her hand on Emma's cheek. "You ok?"

Emma nodded, still not able to speak. She breathed out deeply.

"We have to go." Regina smiled at her. "And I guess we were lucky today."

"No we weren't," Emma spoke. "You were amazing with that sword."

Regina smiled mysteriously. "Thank you, Miss Swan. But I wasn't referring to that."

Emma was confused.

"Haven't you noticed where we are?" Regina looked to Emma's eyes.

Emma shook her head. But then… "The light. We're near the portal aren't we?"

She laughed. They both did. From relief and happiness.

**As usually, reviews are welcome. Tell me what you like, don't like and what you'd like to read. I'll try to do something with it. Have a beautiful day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I'm sorry for the delay, had a really busy weekend. Thanks for reviews. Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

Chapter 5

Regina realized what she's doing and trailed off._ This is not right_. That's what resonated in her head but she knew fooling herself is not gonna work for long. She waited for Emma to stop laughing as well. She headed straight to the corridor glowing with silver light. Emma quietly slid her hand in Regina's free hand, 'cause in the other, Regina was still holding a sword.

The brunette stopped and turned to look at Emma. "Now, Miss Swan, we're going through portal. Since I know you never traveled like that, you need little advice. Do not think about a person! Do not try to get free! And most important, because you never been in this world: do not let go of my hand!" She lifted their joined hands in front of her to make her point. "Is that clear?" Emma smiled and nodded. "Fine. Let's go." The two faced the portal again. Light dancing on their faces. The portal itself looked just like smoke or light mist, it would be hard to believe it can take them somewhere if it wasn't for miraculous light. They took a deep breath and stepped to the smoke.

Emma never experienced anything like that. As if everything she ever felt moved back inside her heart and tripled in its intensity. All the love but mostly pain. It was unbearable. She didn't want to get out of the maze, she desperately wanted to disappear. To stop exist. And then it was gone. She opened her eyes. There she was, in another forest, with Regina holding her hand. But that didn't last long as well. Regina extracted her hand from Emma's as if it burned her.

"So…we're here?" Emma asked.

"Maybe." Regina didn't believe it could take them as far as to Enchanted Forest but it seemed so. Maybe she underestimated power of cave portals. One way or another, they are at least closer to home. Closer to Henry. She noticed the sword dripping with blood in her hand. She took fistful of leaves from the forest floor and wiped it at least cleaner. She could see her breath changing to small clouds. Fall. Freezing land. Nice prospects for travel. She stepped close to Emma and put the sword back to scabbard on her belt. "Next time you get in situation like that, use it. Or at least your head." She offered Emma sour glance.

Emma breathed shakily. _Why the hell does she have to be so cold?! Every time I think the mask is finally gone, she puts it back on, it's just not normal, is it? _

"Seems we have a same problem." Regina's voice interrupted her musing. The blonde stared at her. _Are we thinking about the same thing? _

"Yeah?"

"No signs of warm bed. We have to walk through freezing forest."

"Oh, yeah. You're right." She felt awkward. _She's unbelievable. _Emma was never for heart talking. But this was the first time she ever loved. And this woman made her crazy. Crazy with nerves sometimes.

"We need to find water. River would be the best." Regina didn't look back at Emma and started walking through the clumps of trees.

Emma speeded after her, matching her step with the brunette. They walked in silence for a few hours. They didn't stop for even a minute. Rustle of wind in the top of the trees imitated water but soon they learned to ignore it, when they finally heard real water. Wild water wading her way down the riverbed.

"I thought we'd never find it." Emma's legs were like made of jelly. She hated hiking.

Regina didn't say anything, just squatted down, scooped the water to her hand and drank hungrily. After breathing out, Emma did the same. Then they filled the flasks they brought from the hags cottage. Regina didn't want to take the water from there; there was something not good about it. As about almost everything there. But it's gone. They left it behind and the witch can't hurt them anymore.

"We have to get rid of that golden skin of yours," Regina stated flatly as if it was everyday matter.

Emma didn't realize her skin is still covered with glistening precious element. In the cave it glowed and here she was concerned about more important stuff than gold.

They were on there way again, along the river, but still hidden in the trees. Snow started to fall softly on the tree branches, after a while it reached the forest floor. The soil was soaked; in some areas there was mud and puddles of water, which were turning to ice slowly. The boots they had were well made so it didn't allow water to get to them easily but they were all dirty. They wrapped their cloaks tightly around themselves. The sword on Emma's belt was really annoying her, banging to her thigh with every step. She was sure there's gonna be a bruise there at the end of the day. Finally, they came to the view of little village.

Regina lifted her hand to stop the blonde. "Put your hood on."

Emma looked at her with raised eyebrow. Regina sensed the questioning look. "They can't see you like that."

_Oh right. Don't need to scary off the waiting bed. _

They headed to the center where the tavern was situated. It was warm inside and few people were sitting at tables, drinking and talking. They noticed the strangers but didn't pay much attention to them. Regina stepped to the counter where the innkeeper was standing.

"Hello. We'd like a room, if you have one."

The keeper looked at them with drunken eyes. "Yes, yes, yes. One room for pretty lady and her guard," he said, but it sounded like scream 'cause of his strong voice, trained by everyday work in noisy tavern.

He stepped from behind the counter and led them upstairs. "It's a long time since anyone came here." He put her hand around Regina's shoulders, putting her to his bear like figure. "You're very beautiful."

Emma growled from behind.

He let go of the brunette and smiled, lifting his hands in innocent gesture. "Ouu…I'm sorry. Your guard probably agrees."

The keeper opened the door and showed them small room with, aren't they lucky, with only one bed again. Regina sighed.

"Don't you have room with two beds, good man?" She asked. Regina's nerves were at the edge of the fury.

He shook his head. "This is the only one ready for guests."

"Thank you, then." Brunette offered him another fake smile. _Is this my punishment? To see what I missed when I didn't find happiness as my father suggested? Now I'm attached Snow White's daughter, who appears to be my true love. But she's not. I don't feel with her what I felt with Daniel. –Because it wasn't true love, but this is.-No it's not. –Oh yes, it is.-Go away!_ She kicked that voice inside her head.

Emma took of her coat in the warmth of the room. Finally free to show her skin. She was about to lie on the bed when the older woman ordered, "No! As soon as we deal with that we can think of rest."

Regina walked out and closed the door behind her. She felt magic's coming back to her; she's gaining her power again. The process speeded up as if the magic wanted to catch up. Her self confidence increased with it. _Now I can protect her. _She almost bumped to the girl in the hallway.

"Oh I'm sorry." The girl ducked her head apologetically.

"It's ok, my dear." Regina put her hand on girl's shoulder. "Can I have a bath ready please?"

"Uhuh." Girl nodded and ran back downstairs. Regina satisfied, came back to the room.

After a while, there was knock on the door. "Your bath is ready, Madame," soft voice informed her. Regina opened the door slightly, so Emma couldn't be seen. "It's right here." The girl pointed to the door behind her back.

"Excellent. Thank you…" Regina smiled.

"Amari."

"Thank you, Amari."

When the girl was gone, Regina signaled Emma they should go, before the water is cold. They entered the room. Emma was suddenly nervous. "Ehm, so can I have a little privacy here?"

"Sure, let me know when you sink to the bath." Regina turned her back to Emma.

"What? Wait. I'm a big girl I can bath alone."

"And who do you think is gonna peel that gold of off your back?" Regina chuckled.

Emma frowned. _Yeah, right._ "I thought it's gonna peel itself of. Just with the water."

"You thought wrong."

Slowly, Emma put off her clothes with shaky hands. When she sank to hot water, Regina turned to her.

"Ok. Are you ready, Miss Swan?" Regina leaned to her, she could feel hear breath on her neck.

_Stupid question, I don't have any other option, do I?_ "Yeah, just do it." She put her hands to her chest and waited. Regina took the dagger she was still carrying at her hip and started to peel the golden film off the blonde's back. Right in the moment it broke the contact with Emma's skin it turned to metal strip, but still golden. Regina tried to focus on gold but her eyes were darting to Emma's own skin, so pale, so shining, so soft even without magic. She traced it with her finger, just on a small space and sensed Emma's muscles contracted with the contact. Emma stopped breathing, her heart skipped a beat. Regina shook off her dreaminess and started to work on Emma's back again. When she was done she handed her the dagger from behind, trying not to look at blonde's body, and left the room. No one of them noticed the girl peeking through little gap in slightly opened door, who ran off quietly when she heard steps coming her way. Once in the hallway the queen leaned against the door and breathed out. _What was that, Regina? Getting emotional again?_

_You like her.-No, I don't-Yes, you do._ "Oh shut up," she groaned and went to their bedroom.

Emma sat there, dagger in her hand, processing what just happened. _God woman! You had to go through hell lot of pain in your life! _She was thinking about the older woman. _But I'm not letting go of the chance with you. I never felt love before, not even to Henry's father but I know I love you. _

She finished the work on the golden film with water cold as ice. She didn't enjoy the bath. Thinking about how to get Regina to open more to her. But when she stepped out of the tub she had no solution for the problem. She put on her night clothes and gathered all the golden strips that were on the floor and in a tub as well as her clothes from before. _No evidence of what happened here, Swan.-Evidence of what? What really happened here?-Oh, go to bed!_ She ordered herself and left the room. Quietly entering the dark bedroom she noticed Regina lying under the covers on the side of the bed, back to her. _Ok, go Swan. No panic._ She approached the bed and slid under the covers too. She was staring at ceiling for minutes, then hours. Regina's action not willing to leave her head. _Fuck it!_ She got up and put on her clothes and boots. She ran out of the tavern, without the cloak and weapon. The walk took her few hours through darkness and coldness of the village, thinking about the mess her life was and how it changed, well to another mess, when she met Regina but because of frustration from not getting what she needed and wanted from the woman. The rising sun surprised her. Is it really dawn already? She headed back to the tavern. In the inn she saw Regina sitting at the table, drinking some warm liquid. She kneaded her hands to warm them up faster and sat down opposite the woman.

The brunette raised her eyes to look at Emma. "Miss Swan, you look like a vampire," she commented on dark circles under Emma's eyes.

"You look good too," Emma fired back. Regina had bloodshot eyes as well. She had to be up almost all the night. "What is it?" she pointed to Regina's cup.

"Tea." She had no idea for conversation.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Whatever you order, Miss Swan." Regina rolled her eyes. "Do it fast. We have to be on our way soon." She stood up, finished her cup of tea and headed up the stairs, leaving Emma to eat her breakfast alone.

After an hour they stood in the inn again with cloaks, weapons and their backpacks back on. The keeper gave them surprised look. "Is this your guard?" he asked Regina. She just nodded.

"Well, if I knew she was this beautiful…" Emma growled just like yesterday and unconsciously touched the hilt of her sword.

"Wish you nice journey, ladies." He bowed.

Emma turned on her heels and stormed out of the tavern, followed by Regina with matching somber expression. They breathed fresh morning forest air and that calmed them down a little but they didn't stop in their hurried pace. Hours of walking through the forest without any word. Not that they were in a mood to talk. They haven't met a soul. It was close to evening when they glimpsed a movement somewhere in front of them. They slowed down and tried to recognize what it is. Emma narrowed her eyes. Soldier in dark blue uniform. Two of them. She put her hand on the sword again. Regina had other ideas. She stepped out from behind the trees and headed directly to them.

"No more steps, woman!" one of them yelled at her. Regina put on that regal posture again, holding her head high.

"Woman? Who are you to call me a woman?!" Fury of emperor reflecting in their eyes. They hesitated and looked at each other, but didn't lower their already drawn swords. "I am the Queen of Enchanted Forest and big magician. Who is your master?" She looked at them as if they were just some annoying bugs.

"Our mistress…" the guy at her left hand found his voice. "…is the Duchess of Salty Mountains."

"Tell me, is her mansion far from here?" she demanded, circling them, her upper lip curled as in disgust.

"Just around the hill," the other one stammered.

Emma stepped out of her covert and approached the group skeptically. Regina didn't even flicker.

"Take us there!" The queen snapped at them.

Soldiers immediately started walking back in the direction they came from. Emma stepped to Regina, right after the men.

"What the fuck Regina?" she asked through her teeth.

"Whoever this duchess is, she can help us to get home fast and safe." Regina whispered back.

After experience with that hag Emma was skeptical about this helping system in fairytale lands.

"I got my magic back," Regina added with a smile.

**Waiting for reviews. Love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Brand new chapter for you. Thanks to my Beta Reader it's much better than with my grammar. Hope you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from OUAT. **

Chapter 6

Forty minutes later a glorious castle appeared. It wasn't that typical; since it was build only on a small mountain, hidden between much higher peaks. To be honest, those peaks wouldn't be a place for such a large castle. They passed the moat through the solid bridge, entering the castle guarded by another uniformed man. At the courtyard, there were a lot of stands with people selling stuff from half of world. That reminded Regina of her home, or her land to be exact. She had no home since she met Rumpelstilstkin.

_That evil creepy imp. If I find him... Then what? Nothing. You can't kill him. You can do nothing that could possibly hurt him. And you'd be dead before you could hunt for him. _

Emma had no words to describe what she had seen. They crossed the square and entered the castle itself. Hallways were lighted with torches but that wasn't enough so they were walking through darkness again. Emma missed her world so much. What would she give for electricity here!

After some hallways and stairs they got to the main hall. It was really imposing. Walls and ceiling peppered with images painted on every inch, lined with golden ornaments. At the far end of the hall, there were three big tables in a U-shaped setup with pews alongside them. At the central table there was a beautifully carved chair also lined with gold. It was probably the seat of the Duchess.

"Wait here, please." One man disappeared through the side door.

It didn't take more than ten minutes, for the door to open again and the brown haired lady hurried to her guests.

"I'm sorry," she said, trying not to trip at her own dress. "But you came a little bit unexpected. You could have sent a herald; I would've organized a feast." She smiled politely at them.

Regina brushed it off. "No need. We are just passing through your country."

"You are welcome as eminent guests. My name is Alda. Where are you headed, if I may ask?"

Emma hit Regina's back slightly with her elbow. "We're going home. I suppose you heard about Enchanted Forest?" The queen raised her chin proudly.  
The Duchess paused for a second and blushed. "I did. But it is really far from this land," she stated sadly. Her head snapped up and she smiled widely, "But I can give you horses and some food if you want."

The Duchess could be fifty or more but she would surely be competition for any younger woman. Not just in appearance but also in agility, and the amount of energy that radiated from her small figure. Fascinating.

"That would help, yes. But everything's got a price." _No more debts in this world. At least material ones._

"Take it as a gift," The Duchess suggested.

"No more gifts, thank you. I got some very precious gemstones." Regina tried to bargain.

"I'm not interested in gold or gemstones. I have everything you can think of from these _precious_ things." They looked down at her soft brogues. "My dear Zain, you met him in the woods, told me you are magician." She smiled again.

Emma and Regina looked at each other. Well, Emma looked at Regina, the brunette just from the corner of her eyes.

"Magic is very rare here," Duchess explained. "We have some but not much. If you can help us, I will help you."

This situation seemed so familiar to Emma. Right. That old hag's cottage.

_Is it some kind of fashion trend in this world? Help for help and then go to hell? Literally?_-_You're getting pessimistic. No jumping to conclusions._ She wanted to scream. It was just so annoying and so infuriating.

"What kind of help do you need?"

"I'll tell you later." The Duchess beamed. "You decide then if you want to help us or not. I'm not pushing you into anything, your Majesty. Your chambers are waiting for you." She gestured to the door with a low bow.

Regina didn't protest. Emma went after them, still incredulously watching the mistress of the castle. They walked through another tenth of corridors and stairs. Emma's head was spinning from all of that.

Finally they got to the hardwood door. The guard outside stood at attention. At the Duchess', he stepped aside and opened the door. Emma's jaw almost hit the floor. The chamber was as big as her apartment. Well, much bigger. However it looked more like a study than a bedroom.

As if Alda read her thoughts, "Bedroom's right there." She showed them the door hidden in darkness behind the solid oak desk. "And if you need to take a bath, it's there." She pointed to the other end of the chamber. "Good night, Your Majesty." She bowed again and turned to leave the room.

"Wh-what? I got my own room?" Emma looked at Regina in panic. _Separated in this castle with all these strange, creepy people around. _Regina looked her in the eye with confidence, but softly and nodded slightly. Emma had no other chance than to obey and go with Alda. Her chamber wasn't that big or as comfortable but she was not as eminent as _Her Majesty. _The duchess wished good night to her as well and left her alone. She took off the backpack and unclasped the buckle on her belt to get rid of that annoying sword. She threw it on a nearby chair. In no mood for anything she just sank to the cushions on her bed and fell asleep in a few seconds.

In the morning, or she assumed it was, she felt relaxed. It was unbelievable; it had only been a few days since they were brought here to this world.

_By true love's kiss. _

_Yeah. That fucking kiss.-But it was right, what I did was right.-You brought everyone back here. With Regina-Of course, that was the kiss' doing. _

_Do you realize what that means for her? _

_She's back home, maybe?_

_She's a criminal, she cursed those people and for twenty eight years they were separated from their loved ones. You got it now, Swan?_

_Oh my fucking god!_

As good as Emma felt right after she got up, after the morning wandering through the castle her mood changed. When she appeared in the main hall, she found Regina and Alda talking quietly over breakfast.

"Good morning, dear!" The duchess greeted her and motioned Emma to sit next to them.

"Morning," Emma muttered. She took a few bites of her food but it tasted like sand in her mouth.

"We're gonna stay for a few days, maybe weeks," Regina reported.

"Yeah whatever," Emma said impassive.

_Good for you, they can't kill you then. Or execute you, to be exact. _

"Excuse us, please." Regina stood up and nudged Emma to follow her out of the room and into the corridor. "Miss Swan, what is it with you? Don't you want to get to Henry as soon as possible?" Regina looked at her questioningly.

"Of course I do, Madame Mayor! Or is it Your Majesty? I haven't said I don't want to. I just understand it's not possible. And I'm not leaving you here and I'm not traveling alone in this world."

"What is it, Miss Swan? Why so much understanding suddenly?"

Emma knew where this was going. She smiled. "Regina, there are two possibilities why we're arguing now, because this is really a silly argument. One: you need it, you are used to resistance and you like to win. Two: you can't live without arguments with me. Which means you can't live without me."

Regina tried to get used to Emma's random outburst but she could so hit the target sometimes. Again, she just didn't feel like herself, the queen does not act like that.

_Regina get yourself together!_

She laughed but more nervously than evilly. "That is ridiculous." But her actions weren't controlled by her brain anymore. What a stupid thing the brain could sometimes be. She pounced forward and slammed Emma into the wall, pushing her lips and body to the blonde's. After overcoming the first shock, Emma responded, hungrily kissing Regina back, holding onto her for a dear life. Regina bit Emma's lip none too gently, and Emma gasped, opening her mouth for the brunette. Their tongues battled for dominance just as their mistresses a few moments ago. Regina hand found Emma's hip, desperate for contact. They parted when the need for oxygen became dire. Emma's hands fell to her sides away from the brunette's body, as if she had no strength in them. Regina put both her hands on the wall to stay on her feet. Cold stone blocks cooling her heated body, but not enough.

_Get out of here, Regina, now!_ She composed herself, looking Emma in the eye, smiling mischievously. "Well, well, Sheriff. Who's got a thing for whom?" She leaned in to lightly brush her body against Emma's once again and suddenly stepped backwards, leaving Emma with her thoughts. "I'll see you at dinner, Miss Swan."

Emma stood there, touching her swollen lips, feeling something warm. She looked at her fingers and there was blood on them. She wiped it away with the back of her hand and walked outside. Windy and cold weather didn't surprise her, it was calming. She noticed the soldier from yesterday heading her direction.

"Lady!" He called from the distance. She snorted. _Yeah, lady. _"Lady," he breathed when he finally reached the spot where she was standing. "The Duchess asked me to show you around. Maybe you'd like to ride a horse." He offered her a warm smile. He was really cute.

"Ehm, do you have any sword training here?" she asked. Emma didn't want to learn to ride a horse. Animals didn't like her that much. And she was a little bit afraid of them, well, maybe just afraid of taking care of them. She didn't understand them and they didn't understand her. Zain looked a little bit surprised but led her to the smaller square where there were men training with various weapons. The weapons weren't as fast as those in her world but they seemed to be more dangerous. If she was hit by mace or something, she was sure, that would be her last moment. Another reason why she had to learn to fight with those weapons. That was a horrible vision of death.

In the meantime, Regina and Alda were heading downhill to the fields. The carriage jolted down the narrow stone path.

"What kind of magic do you need me to perform?" Regina asked looking out the window at the castle. _Where's Emma? _She wondered.

"As I said at breakfast, I need help with the fields. There is more sun and warmth in the valley than up on the hill. We need food so we sowed some crops, but nothing has ever grown there. The soil is fertile there so we don't understand what's happening. Maybe you can tell us." The duchess looked at her, eyes filled with hope.

Regina just smiled and continued looking at the castle.

When they arrived, they found some peasants there, along with a few soldiers guarding the fields. They all bowed to them.

"Gods bless you, mistress," one of them approached the carriage.

"Gods bless you, Egan," Alda greeted with him.

Regina looked at grey fields. She sensed magic in the carriage already. But now it felt like it was radiating from the soil. She knew spells which could do this, she used it herself before. But there were only few cases where she had decided to undo the curse. The Evil Queen hardly forgave anyone. But when she looked at these people, and the desperate Duchess to willing to give her people everything they needed, she couldn't walk away.

"It's cursed," she stated.

Alda covered her mouth with her hand in horror. "He did it. He really did it."

Regina looked at her. Tears glistened in Duchess' eyes. She was holding the sob in her throat. "Who did this?"

"The King." Alda whispered. "He had threatened to do it months before months before but I didn't think he'd actually do it."

"I can help you." Regina almost had tears in her eyes as well. _Who could be so cruel as to sentence these people to such suffering?_

_Me, for example._ She pushed these thought back.

_I'm not like that anymore._

_Or maybe you are._

_No I'm not. And I'll prove it._

"You can?" Again those hopeful eyes.

The queen nodded. "I need to gather more strength. I can't start right now. But tomorrow looks good. If it's ok with you."

"Yes, indeed, Your Majesty." Alda looked like she would jump and hug Regina if it wasn't for her good manners. With a shining smile, she turned to the farmer, "You heard, Egan? We'll have crops like before." He smiled and bowed, helping her and Regina back to their carriage.

Emma spent a fantastic day, learning some basic sword fighting rules; she even touched the bow and arrows. Zain was a good teacher.

"I feel really good, thanks for showing me this stuff."

"You're welcome."

They were walking through the indoor walkway. Guards were lighting the torches for the evening.

"I can beat some soldier kids here now, maybe." She joked.

"No no, you're a fast learner, I'm sure you could beat some of my men, lady," Zain said seriously.

"Stop calling me lady, please." That sounded so weird for Emma.

He looked at her, confused.

"I'm not. I mean, I'm a woman but I don't feel like a lady. Maybe a knight like you. I haven't done anything heroic but it's still better than lady. My son called me the White Knight." She let her fingers hang on her belt.

"You have a son?"

"Yes, we are on our way to find him." She sighed dreamingly.

He ducked his head and didn't say anything in response. In silence he walked her to main chamber. Regina and Alda weren't there yet so she decided to go to her room. "I'll send you some food and our best wine, la- beautiful knight." He smiled at her and slowly walked away in the direction of the kitchen.

_Nice guy._ She hadn't even realized how hungry she was. Before she could use any of her brain cells she walked right through the castle and to Regina's chambers, when she found herself at wrong door.

This wasn't her room.

When her consciousness took control again she turned on her heels to get away before anyone could see her there.

Right in the moment she rounded the corner, Regina came to the door and entered her chambers. She needed rest before tomorrow. _It's gonna take a lot of energy. _She decided on a warm relaxing bath. _At least she could take a bath. Without any fear or hurry. _And then slip into the warm bed.

Raindrops started to bang on the window pane. She rolled to her side in the darkness and stared at the wall. It reminded her of the other evening in another world, full of rain and thunder.

_They broke the curse. With true love's kiss. _

She didn't know Emma was doing the very same thing in her chambers.

* * *

Another morning Emma went outside looking for Zain. She found him at the stables brushing his horse. When he spotted her standing in the doorway, he smiled.

"Welcome, lady!" He greeted her.

She glared at him, but more jokingly this time.

"I'm sorry." He looked really sorry.

"Call me Emma, ok?"

"Alright." He beamed. "You ready for your riding lesson?"

Emma's horror was probably apparent on her face, because Zain laughed. "Don't worry. It's not as difficult as it looks."

He pointed to the two horses, led by a man, right to the place where they were standing. "These horses are the calmest here, so you have nothing to fear." He stroked the head of one of them. Then leaned down and took the stirrup in one hand, the other gesturing to the horse. He looked up at Emma. "After you."

She approached the horse precariously. The soldier helped her to put her foot into stirrup and jump unto the saddle. He did the same in a second.

"Ok. You know, I'm not gonna lead you from the ground like anyone else would do it with a beginner. Here, even the children know how to ride a horse. And the best way to learn is to ride if you don't want to waste your time. So no teaching from the ground."

Emma was nervous as hell. The horse probably felt it as well, because he acted like he didn't know what to do with his rider.

"Don't let them sense anything like fear. They will act like that too then."

_Yeah, so I've noticed. _But she tried to be brave.

When she came back she didn't feel her legs at all. If this was the way they were going to continue on their journey to Enchanted Forest it was gonna be suffering. If there was a carriage she wouldn't mind. But she doubted that the Duchess, even if she was wealthy, would lend them one. However, riding a horse wasn't her thing.

* * *

Learning fighting techniques and riding horses became Emma's day job. She realized she hadn't seen Regina for days. It was probably because she came back so late in the night all the time. But she wanted to know how it was going in the fields and when they would be able to get moving again. So she decided to go to Regina tonight. After a long ride in the woods around the castle, Zain could see that Emma was lost in her thoughts and was not focused on what he was saying.

"I think we had enough for today."

"Hm?" Emma's head snapped up. "Oh, uhm, yeah."

They rode back to stables and Emma headed straight to the castle, leaving her horse with the man. She knew it was harsh, but she was desperate to see Regina.

She wandered through corridors for a while. When she finally got to the door. She knocked softly then again when no answer came.

"Regina?" It was really late but she didn't care. "Regina? Are you there?" She tried to open the door and glad to find it wasn't locked. So she went in. "Regina?"

Silence.

She knocked on the bathroom door, even on the bedroom door.

No answer.

_She's probably still with Alda. I'll wait for her here._

She sat down in the armchair near the fireplace and almost immediately fell into a light slumber.

Some noise woke her up. She shifted in the armchair and jumped out of it immediately, realizing she was not in her room. When her eyes adjusted to darkness, she spotted a figure near the door. She recognized Regina, gripping the back of the chair, digging her nails into soft upholstery, barely standing on her weak legs; her head fell to her chest and her eyes were closed. Emma ran to her and took her to the sofa, gently guiding her there to get her to lie down.

"Regina, what happened?!" She whispered, almost crying at seeing Regina so weak. "Regina?" She brushed a strand of the brunette's hair from her wet forehead, like that night in her den.

"Emma?" Regina opened her eyes and smiled at her faintly. "It's ok. I'm…helping Alda... with crops… it's always… exhausting. Using strong magic…like that."

Regina closed her eyes again.

"What? Stop then! You don't have to do this!" Emma was getting furious. When she found that bitch of a Duchess she was gonna bite her head off. She stroked the queen's soft cheek.

"Sooner I finish… sooner you can go to Henry…"

"But at what cost? Never, Regina. You hear me? Never! Who cares about some stupid fields for a few stupid people?"

"It's cursed, Emma. They need help." Regina grimaced in pain.

"Enough of this bullshit! I order you get into bed and rest now and for tomorrow as well. Come on."

Emma took Regina by her hand and slowly led her to her bedroom. She sat her down on the bed and helped her with her boots and most of her clothes. Then she left Regina to change the rest. When she was sure Regina had everything she needed, she turned to get out.

"Wait." She heard Regina's silent voice from behind. "Stay with me, please." She looked to those dark pleading eyes and sighed. She couldn't reject her. So she stepped back to the bed, took of her boots and lay next to Regina fully clothed. She was on her way to the Duchesses chambers, late hour or not. What she was doing to Regina was just not right, and Emma wouldn't allow it anymore. She fell asleep with the warm body of the queen using her as a teddy bear.

* * *

She woke up to a cold morning. Looking around she'd seen no sign of Regina. Immediately she put on her boots and ran outside. She stormed to the stables where she knew she could find Zain with horses.

He smiled at her. "So early for the lesson?"

Emma nodded.

He caught her furious stare, so he prepared the horses. Emma didn't feel fear this time. "Can you lead me to the fields, Zain?"

"Of course." The soldier was confused. _Why would she want to go there? _But didn't ask anything and rode from the stables, with Emma at his heels.

They came to the fields in no time, with wind and fire behind them. Emma jumped off the horse and ran to the place at the edge of the field where Regina was standing, arms held high above the crops and performing some kind of magic.

"Regina?" Emma asked softly. "Regina!"

"What is this?" The Duchess asked from behind.

"You don't talk to us!" Emma looked at her furiously. "You did this to her. You're using her! She wanted to help, and every night she's coming back without any energy left in her!"

"Regina?" She turned back to the brunette. She reached with her hand for Regina's arm and touched it. Regina stirred and opened her eyes.

"Emma? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. I told you to rest today!"

"I'm helping here; I'm almost done, if you let me…"

She was interrupted by a scream from other end of the field. A few farmers were running in their direction, not caring for the crops they trampled. All the people there looked on in confusion at what was happening.

"Noooooooo!" Alda screamed. Her crops where in flames.

Regina put her arms back up, closed her eyes and murmured some words. Waves of water pulsed from her, covering the crops and stopping the fire. The soldier who started the fire on the far end ran away to stay alive.

"No!" the Duchess was crying. "Our crops!" She was sitting in the dust, not caring for her dress. She stood up and got to her carriage, sobbing. Regina started for the direction as well but Emma grabbed her arm.

"Regina. We have no time for helping these people. This is just not right ok? They're using you. God knows what else they would want from you when you finished the crops."

The queen looked Emma in the eye and twisted her arm free. "I'll try to deal with them somehow, but look at her." She pointed to the Duchess. She got to the carriage leaving Emma with her horse.

"So, those where King's men?"

Alda nodded. "What are we going to do now? The whole harvest is gone. You can't restore it, can you?"

Regina hesitated. "Your land is in war, I'm not helping anyone, until I know what's happening. I wasted a lot of energy helping you there. We'd like to go."

Alda looked at her. "We're lost. You have no idea how long we waited for a hero and a magician to come to our country. To defend the rich resources of Salty Mountains. We're lost."

She held back her tears.

* * *

Emma got to the castle sooner than the carriage but she waited for Regina. When the pair of horses finally came into view she stopped pacing, calming her breath. The queen stepped out and Emma synchronized her steps with the brunette's.

"So, it seems we have nothing to do today. Do you have any ideas? What about riding a horse?" Regina asked cheerfully.

Emma glared at her. "Over my dead body. You know, we could always watch TV, eat some popcorn and stuff."

Regina laughed. "How about reading some books? I think there are more than a few fairytale books here."

Emma sighed. "Whatever. Better than fire in the fields." They headed straight inside, a pair of eyes watching them again.

The girl who the eyes belonged to then went right after the Duchess to her chambers.

"Alda! I know! I know who they are!"

The Duchess put her hands on Amari's shoulders. "Calm down, Amari. What is it you know?"

Amari sat down on the wooden chair. "I know who these women in your castle are."

Alda narrowed her eyes. "Who are they then?"

The girl avoided the Duchess' intensive stare. "They killed Althea."

The Duchess gasped and her knees buckled under her. She put her hand to her chest in pain, her skin white as a sheet. "My…my mother is dead? How?"

"They cut her head off, in the cave with the portal."

"How do you know it was them?" Alda caught her breath.

Amari stammered, "I went there, they were the only ones who came from that direction. I found her. I met them when they arrived at the tavern. That blonde woman had golden skin, I watched them. She definitely bathed in Althea's gold." Tears fell from her eyes.

Alda stood up and started pacing. "This is unbelievable! First, that king burns my army and now, my mother is gone. And the magician is not gonna help me destroy the king."

She led Amari outside, to the bridge. Zain approached them with some reports.

"But without a map, they can't find their way to their forest. And the map is in the King's castle." She laughed shortly.

Zain knew they were talking about Emma and her lady. He pretended he didn't hear anything and if yes, Alda trusted him enough to not kill him. He knew she was evil, as well as her mother who was expelled by the King.

But the Duchess missed one thing.

She did not have magic as Althea did. He knew he was going to lead them to king. Taking any risk. What is gold and horses if your life is just about killing and torturing the others?

**Reviews are welcome. Waiting for your opinion.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So so sorry for the delay, I had problems with my back. Now I'm a little bit better so here's next chapter. It's not that good but I hope next one can be better. **

Chapter 7

Regina and Emma were in the study, reading. Well, Regina was reading, really interested in a book. Emma was just pacing, looking at the titles of books. She gave up reading maybe an hour ago. She tilted her head to read the long title when the door was forced open and Zain gasping for breath was standing there. They both looked at him, frowning.

"Hurry up! We need to go!" he said between attempts to catch his breath.

Regina stood up and approached him. "What are you saying? Go where?"

"Alda is after you. I don't know why, she's not allowing you to go away. I've had enough of this," he said, calmer now.

"I knew it!" Emma exclaimed. "I knew it! And you did too." Emma glared at him. "And you haven't said a word, traitor," she added from behind her clenched teeth.

He raised his hand in calming gesture. "No, no. I want to help you. There is no way out of this castle without her or any of the soldiers noticing. I brought you uniforms."

Just then, they spotted big bag hanging from his shoulder. He let it slide down to the floor before opening it. He handed them clothes, metal braces and shin pads, as well as helmets.

They took it in silence, took off useless parts of their clothes and put on their uniforms. But not the helmets. Not yet

"Why are you helping us?" Emma asked venomously.

"Lady…Emma, I told you I've had enough of this. I've seen and done horrible things. I can't let her to keep you from your son or just keep you here because of some crazy reason she might have." He held her gaze for a while then broke the contact and turned to Regina. "It's better not to use magic; she can trace you easier then and it's gonna just bring you into the spotlight." He looked at them. "Where are your weapons?"

"In our chambers of course," Emma answered.

"Ok, we can go get them. The Armory is down at the court, we have no time for that. She sent me to take you to her, like guests of course." He offered them a guilty look. "Put on your helmets!"

They walked through corridors to their rooms. No guards were there, so they were lucky, for now. Regina took her dagger and Emma carried a sword.

Zain looked at them. "Where is your sword, lady?"

Regina looked at him. "I don't have any. I came here only with a dagger."

"Here, take mine." He handed her the scabbard with his sword. She slid the scabbard unto her belt and fastened it.

Zain led them down to the entrance and pointed to stables. "Get your horses ready. Wait for me at the door. Pretend you are guards." He ran back to the castle.

* * *

"Mistress!"

Alda looked at Zain standing at the door. "Where are they, Zain?" She stood up from the chair she was sitting in.

He offered her a confused look. "They are nowhere to be found. I tried everything, library, their chambers, stables…"

"Call everyone to court. We have to find them. They can't run anywhere. But I want them here, dead or alive. Better alive. I can kill them myself, slowly." She smiled, imagining the torture and suffering she was planning for them. "Go!"

He bowed and told every soldier he met to come to court and get the others. When they were all standing at the square waiting for the Duchess to speak to them, she appeared and silenced them with simple wave of her hand.

"My dear guards! The women we let step into our castle and land are enemies, they are spies of the king and murderers. Find them and bring them to me! Better alive. Search the whole castle and forest!" She turned around and walked back inside.

A big chaos started when Zain yelled, "Everyone! Listen to me! Make ten units! Two units will search castle, others forest! Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" They obeyed their commander. He ran to the stables and met two guards standing with horses already waiting. "Ok. We can go." They jumped unto the saddles and headed right through the gate and bridge across the moat.

In the forest they slowed down. To make sure they were not suspected, they met few other units searching for them. Emma's heart was beating loud in her chest, it echoed in her helmet. After a few hours they couldn't hear or see anyone. The forest was dense, they had to jump off the horses and walk through the bushes and trees.

"Do you know the way to the Enchanted Forest?" Regina asked. Putting one foot in front of the other; guiding the horse to a little clearing.

"Unfortunately no," Zain answered from behind her. "I don't have a map of our land; the only copy is at the king's castle."

They got to the clearing and stopped. Regina looked at Zain. "I assume we have to go there because without that we can't go home?"

"Indeed, Your Majesty," he nodded.

Regina sighed. "Why? Show me cardinal points and tell me what lands you have borders with."

"That's the problem, I suppose. We don't know cardinal points. You can go to borders but then you'd suddenly be walking to somewhere else. It's like a maze. You can't go anywhere from here unless the map shows you. Legends say so, at least." He looked innocently at her. It wasn't really his fault, any of this.

Emma angrily dropped the bridle and started walking away. On her way to trees she threw off her helmet as well.

"Emma!" Zain and Regina yelled simultaneously after her and ran in the same direction, when they heard cry of pain. In trees they could see blue uniforms of the duchess' soldiers. Emma was on her feet, still standing but staggering. She was holding the area of her clavicle, hand covered with blood, still spilling from the wound. The soldier kicked her in the chest and Emma fell backwards. Regina and Zain both drew their swords out of scabbards and swooped at their enemies. Regina strikes were full force, cutting and stabbing, not taking hostages. _Come here you bastard! _She screamed in her mind but aloud it was just some unidentified sound. He was hiding behind his companions, looking from Emma, twisting in pain on the forest floor, to fighting soldiers. It was eight of his men still fighting, but they still couldn't manage to beat two people.

Regina waved her hand angrily and all the soldiers were pushed to tree trunks, their ligaments broken. She threw off her helmet which was only slowing her. Then her glance found the last man who tried to escape. He ran like hell but she was at him in a moment, plunging her hand into his chest from behind. She wrapped her fingers around his heart and ripped it out. He turned around with shock and pain in his eyes, shaking uncontrollably. She was squeezing the heart more and more, till she crushed it to dust. The soldier's soulless body fell to the ground. Haze left her eyes, and she looked around. She spotted Emma on the ground, Zain kneeling beside her but staring at Regina. The brunette approached them warily, looking at Emma, worried.

Zain took the sword from Emma's hand and put it away. "Is that magic of yours able to do some good and heal her?" He looked at Regina again.

The queen squatted down and gently pressed her palm to Emma's shoulder. She closed her eyes and let all emotions flow and swirl in her, directing all the energy to the wound. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and met dark green ones.

The blonde tried to sit, but her head was spinning and she had to support herself with her elbows. "Whoa! What was that?"

Regina stood up and stepped back a little.

"She healed you," said Zain as he his hand on her shoulder. "Better now, isn't it?"

Emma was processing what she just felt. "Yeah, yeah. Good. Thanks." She looked shortly at Regina, then back at Zain. He offered her his hand and helped her up to her feet. She brushed off dust and dirt from her pants.

"Why did you do that?" Regina asked her.

"What?" Emma averted her eyes.

Regina approached her threateningly. "Don't you dare turn away from me! I asked you, why did you go away? Where were you going?"

Emma looked angrily at Regina. "Because I've had enough of this bullshit! I'm not going to any castle or king or whatever for some fucking map! I'll find a way home, to Henry, without that stupid stuff." She waved her hands in the air.

Regina crossed her hands at her chest. "And how have you planned to do that without the 'stupid stuff'? Because I can't see any other way. My magic can help, but it's useless if I have no idea where we are or where we're going. This is a lost country. It was just legend."

"And how was the legend born? Someone had to tell the story to others. How did those people got out of here, huh?" Emma didn't give up.

"There're hundreds of possibilities, Miss Swan. They could be greater magicians, or they could know exactly where they are, there could've been more copies of that map before."

"Fuck!" the blonde cursed and kicked stones at her feet. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Damn fairytales! Why do they have to make everything more complicated here? Is there ever anything simple? No, they probably have no idea what that word means._

"Can we go now, Miss Swan? Or are you still having desperate thoughts of running straight from here?" Regina turned to Zain. "Do you know the way to king's castle?"

He nodded. "I can take you there, but we can't expect a warm welcome. Wars have raged here for years."

"So you're saying we have to steal the map?" Emma asked mockingly.

"No, Emma. I'm saying we have to negotiate but very carefully. He was a good man, I hope he didn't change. It's true that the king never attacked ordinary people, not even us, human soldiers of Duchess," he said while walking back to horses.

"Who are the other soldiers?" Regina asked, but she guessed the answer.

"The fields you were trying to restore were full of seeds of those soldiers. They're one third of dust, a third of tree and the other third of metal. It was supposed to be the last harvest before winter." He took the bridle of his horse and they started walking again, Emma still frowning a few meters behind.

"But you are human. All the soldiers I've seen at the castle were human," the blonde stated matching her step with theirs.

"They were to be a surprise. They're probably at some hidden fortress somewhere." Regina rolled her eyes. Emma shot her a glance, not very pleased with the snappish queen.

But two could play the game. "Yeah? How is it possible then, that the king's soldiers knew where the fields were and burnt them to the ground? And I wouldn't be surprised if the curse that was blocking plants or soldiers or whatever it is from growing was enacted by king too. And I'm surprised that a great _magician_ like you didn't know what it is that was being planted in those fields."

Zain just looked from one woman to another, watching the shootout.

"I didn't know _exactly_ because of the curse. I felt dark magic, but I thought it was just a remnant of it. How was I suppose to know it was not a usual field, but an ammunition dump?!" Regina was at the edge with her nerves. "And why would I use all my energy to restore an army field?"

"We could simply go on our journey not ever stopping at that fucking castle and find the way out. Or ask the king to help us."

Regina stopped and turned to Emma, Zain standing between them awkwardly. The brunette looked to Emma's eyes. "Tell me Miss Swan, how we could ask the king when we didn't even know about him?" she asked slowly, carefully articulating her words for Emma to understand perfectly, her voice going deeper than before.

Emma was distracted by that for a moment, but kicked herself mentally and looked back at Regina, trying not to break to eye contact first. "Well, we could ask people in the village. Or we could go on, and not to stop at the first castle we hear about. Or do you miss the times when your high demands were satisfied, and you just can't resist? Because I think we would run into the king's soldiers the same time we run into Alda's." She held her chin high.

"No. I was just desperate to get to our forest, not knowing there were more castles, and if there were, how far they are. So sorry Miss Swan, but I couldn't resist going there. Or you could ask people in the village yourself, why didn't you do that? " Flames burned in Regina's eyes.

Emma did feel like she was on fire but not from the queen's furious glance. As inappropriate as it was she thought of Regina looking extremely sexy in the uniform, with her dark eyes fixed on hers, her short black hair so perfect. _Or is it brown? _Who could she say? She was stunned and suddenly so turned on she felt ashamed of it.

Regina noticed the change in Emma's eyes and that took her by surprise. She recognized lust when she saw it and this was definitely it, maybe something more. She backed off a little, not even blinking, just staring in surprise, mouth slightly agape.

"Ehm, ladies, maybe we should go, it's gonna be sundown and we need to find a place to camp," Zain destroyed the moment with his voice.

Regina stood still, only her eyes moved to look at him. She nodded.

Emma on the other hand turned away, desperately praying for the fire in her belly to vanish. _Maybe not looking at Regina will help. Oh god, but that figure and those eyes!_

She heard two pairs of footsteps on the forest floor receding from her as well as hooves of horses. She took the bridle of hers and followed the two again. After an hour a small clearing appeared in front of them.

"I think we should stay here. Take the canvas from the packs and…" Emma and Regina glared at him. "Well, I suppose you know what to do."

Regina did know what to do. Emma just didn't like anyone commanding her. So she just mingled around helping with little things. She knew how to build a tent, but that kind of tent built itself. This was about really constructing it. It was just a simple tent for three or four people, a really small one but enough for traveling soldiers. She went to collect some wood for a fire Zain was starting. Usually they wouldn't start it but the night was really cold, even with them having a few layers of clothes on. When she got back, Regina and Zain were sitting without a word, just staring at the small flames. She put down the wood and sat down.

A few minutes later, they were eating from their limited food supplies. Some bread, a few pieces of small, strange fruit and water.

"How long is it to the king's castle?" Regina finally broke the silence.

Zain hesitated. "A day or two. It's a long time since I've been there," he answered to her questioning look.

"It depends on our level of exhaustion but more on the horses," she added, looking to the stars above, seeing her breath turning to little clouds. "I'll take the first watch."

Emma and Zain nodded. "I'm the last one," Zain said before Emma could take a breath.

The night was calm but freezing. The fire outside wasn't helping much nor were the blankets inside the tent. They didn't have a good sleep, and Regina's had was pounding in the cold morning. Slowly they took off for the king's castle. But as they walked, the sun warmed them a little and around noon, they could jump on the horses and they rode till the evening. They avoided villages and small farms, still having their uniforms on because of the coldness.

On day three, they could see the castle on the mountain. It was much larger than Alda's. Regina sighed in relief, despite the fact that the most difficult part lied before them. Her head wasn't better after two nights spent in the cold tent, or outside under the stars. It was around noon when they reached the castle. The King's soldiers, wearing black-green uniforms almost couldn't hold their wide eyes in place. Three of Duchess' soldiers at their gate. Just like that. They ran to them and took their weapons, not that their enemies resisted.

In the big hall of the castle, which was so different from Alda's, simple and not lined with gold, only few green drapes, the very unfriendly looking captain met them. They had their hands tied and they were forced to kneel before him. He looked from Emma to Zain and Regina suspiciously checking their faces.

"What are you doing here? Are you so arrogant you think you can walk right into the castle and do what you want?" he asked.

Emma frowned. _Is he so stupid? Why would anyone do that? Just the fact that we came and didn't fight his men should convince him we're not enemies. _

"We're not from this land. We are from far away, searching for a way home. We escaped from the Duchess' realm." Regina reassured hoarsely. Emma and Zain looked at her, then back at the captain. Or at least Zain looked back at the captain. Emma continued looking at Regina, seeing that she was barely awake.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" The captain yelled. "So you think we're gonna provide a refuge, so you can collect information for the Duchess? I know these lame cover stories. You're nothing more than dirty spies! Throw them into the dungeon!" he ordered to the guards.

"But sir, shouldn't we wait for the king?" one of them hesitated.

Emma spoke this time, "Yes, we want to talk to king!" But she regretted it right away, because the captain's hand found her face in a swift hit. She tasted blood on her lips. "The King's got more important things to do, with his army attacking your mistress." He leaned to her with smirk. "You can wait for him."

He looked at guards again. "Dungeon."

They took them down many stairs. Emma tried to fight them but they were too strong for her. The soldiers threw them into the cold, damp cell together. Regina was the last; she hit the floor without any attempt to get up. Emma scrambled to her and turned the queen to look at her. "Oh no! She passed out." Zain squatted beside her and placed his palm on Regina's forehead. "She's on fire. Gods let us meet the king soon."

**Waiting for your reviews. :o)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you very much for reviews. Here's another chapter. I hope you'll like it. **

Chapter 8

They found a drier spot on the stone floor and Zain put his cloak under Regina, Emma covered her with hers. She still hadn't woken up. Emma was sitting next to the brunette, playing with her dark hair, staring out to nowhere. Zain first paced up and down the small cell, then he sat down on the cold, wet floor, leaning his back and head against the solid wall. He looked very calm under the circumstances.

_Well, what else should he do? Yell that they didn't do anything and that they wanted to talk to the king? Ridiculous. Yes, that was the word Regina would use._ Emma smiled to herself, focusing her view on the queen again. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and suddenly she felt movement. Regina was stirring, turning from one side to the other. Emma opened her eyes. Despite the coldness Regina was sweating.

"Regina!" Emma breathed out, feeling relief.

Regina muttered, she couldn't recognize the words. Zain looked at them. The brunette coughed and slowly opened her eyes, eyelids still heavy. "What…where…?" She looked around in attempt to recognize her surroundings.

"We're in the dungeon." Zain explained.

Regina sat up abruptly. Her hand shot to her head, which was aching like hell. "Owww!" she cried out in pain.

"You don't look good. We need to get out of here."

"We have to wait for the king. Escape is not a good idea and it won't resolve anything. We need the map anyway," Zain said. "And it's not possible to escape these dungeons. We're a few feet under the surface." He looked back at the wall opposite them. They could barely see anything, because there was only one torch lighting the room.

"But she needs help, it might be only a cold or light flu but there are no drugs that can help her here I suppose. Maybe some herbs might help? One way or another, she can't stay here." Emma was determined to convince the guards to do something for Regina.

"He's right, we have to wait." Regina coughed again.

Right in that moment, the solid wooden door opened and two guards stepped in bringing food which could barely fill one person, let alone three. Emma took a breath to speak but the guards surprised her. They took Regina by her arms, pulling her to her feet, dragging her with them out of the cell. Emma jumped to her feet but they already closed the door. Frustrated she yelled probably all the curses she knew at them and in the end she kicked the door.

The guards ignored her and dragged Regina up the stairs to the hall to see the captain. He was standing in the middle waiting for them. They threw her to her knees before him. She was trying to stop the pain in her head by not moving too much, but it was really hard to stay conscious.

"You're not as strong as the other two. Maybe you can tell me something, huh?" He rounded her, that smirk on his face again. "What are you doing here?" He faced her.

"We're travelers, searching for a way ho…" He punched her. Blood appeared in her mouth. Regina felt sudden nausea from its metallic taste. She tried to spit it out but it just trickled down her chin. Stealthily she waved her hand, but nothing happened. The captain noticed the movement and laughed.

"Hahaha. Your magic is useless with me. I'm not that stupid to stay unprotected in this war with hags like you! Now, tell me what you're doing here. And I want the truth…or…" He nodded to the guard behind her. The soldier took out his whip from the hook and lashed it in the air. The whip made an echoing sound that was very unpleasant for anyone's ears. The captain grabbed Regina's face with his hand, squeezing her cheeks achingly.

"You can end up with very ugly scars on your back or worse," he breathed into her face.

"I told you we are…" Strong hands ripped clothes on her back in two. "…we are travelers…" The tip of the whip found its way to her back and left her skin with a dark red bruise. The guard was trained well; because he knew bruises caused by a whip hurt more than bloody wounds. She breathed out through her clenched teeth. He slapped her a few more times, till the captain gestured him to stop. The captain waved his dagger before her eyes. One man held her hands behind her back. "Maybe this will untie your tongue." He lightly crossed her neck from up to down with the sharp blade of the dagger. Blood started to spill slowly from the superficial wound.

Regina shuddered. "We are travelers…" Another cut this time deeper, on her shoulder. "…searching for…" On her forearm. "…a way home…" Right under her collar bone. "…travelers…" Across her ribs, ripping her shirt, blood soaking through it. He continued for more than an hour.

"So you're not gonna tell me the truth. Hmm, it's a pity. Maybe another time, when your wounds are healed enough." The captain turned to his guards. "Take her back down!"

They carefully brought her to the dungeon and opened the door. Emma was the one pacing this time. Her head snapped up when the door opened and Regina was put on the floor. One of them still stood in the doorway when the other one went out. Emma got to Regina in less than a second. "What have you done to her?!" She almost had tears in her eyes from anger.

The other soldier came back and handed her a little chest. "I don't want your stupid chest!" she yelled, turning back to Regina, stroking the unwounded side of her face.

"There is something that can help you heal her." He extended his hand again. This time Emma took the chest.

The guards left the room, locking the door. Emma and Zain took Regina to her makeshift bed. She coughed, more blood slid down her chin. Emma opened the chest the soldiers gave her. There was a small bottle of alcohol, some bandages and ointments. She cleaned Regina's wounds and applied the ointments. Then Zain helped her to wrap it with bandages.

Another day… or was it night? …all of that happened again…and again… the captain didn't have mercy on her. In the dungeon they had no idea what time it was, how long they were locked there. They just went through their routine. Eating, sleeping (if that was even possible) and taking care of Regina. She was very weak.

The brunette herself left the world of time somewhere in the middle of it. She didn't feel the pain anymore; she couldn't hear or see anything. When she finally opened her eyes, she could see light. Its sharp rays hurt her eyes so she closed them again. Unable to move, she engaged all her senses in an attempt to feel something. But it took all her strength and she fell into the dark, timeless abyss again. After an eternity of falling she was pulled back to the conscious world. She couldn't see more than that light again, but she could feel at least, she was not lying on a hard floor but in a comfortable bed. No movements, no sound, just the feeling of warmth and the softness of a mattress, breathing out the cold air of the abyss that remained in her lungs. From far away, she heard muffled sounds, not sure if it was real or just her imagination. She didn't dare open her eyes, as if she really wanted to know what was happening.

She didn't care.

"Regina?" The voice sounded familiar. "Regina?" Again.

"She's probably passed out again, miss." Another voice from the darkness.

Footsteps. More and more. Pacing on the hardwood floor covered with a thick carpet. She forced her eyes to open but it didn't last long, as if they had a mind of their own, they fell back closed in a second. But someone must've noticed she opened them.

"Madam? Can you hear me, madam?" Someone put a cold hand on her forehead. She didn't like it. It made her stomach turn and she became nauseous.

"Regina? Regina!" The voice came closer. "Regina…"

"Mmmmm…" was all she could get out.

"Regina, I'll kill you myself if you won't tell me you're here!"

The brunette attempted a smile, but it hurt. "I'm…here…" she breathed out.

She heard a long exhale of relief. "Ok. That will do." Again, that pacing.

"Miss, we'll let you know about her condition," another voice said.

The pacing stopped, as if the person thought for a while and spoke again, "I'll come back later."

She heard the door creaking and then only muffled voices and shuffles. She felt sick again. She concentrated all her power to her heart, feeling her blood sending it through veins to all parts of her body, strengthening her. After a few minutes, or hours she fell into a deep, dreamless slumber.

Sharp light hit her eyelids again. She's learned not to open them; not even caring about hands touching her, concentrating all her power on her healing. But when the person came, she felt new power radiating from her, regenerating her much more than her own. Of course, when she was regenerating herself with her own power, it took her energy. This was given power, given strength.

One day she woke up and opened her eyes. No pain. Slowly, very slowly, she shifted to a sitting position. It took her some time but she made an assignment she has to manage. There wasn't much light there. It was probably sundown or dawn. She was alone. Her whole body felt like she was on needles, burning little scars all over her arms and back, her stomach. She dived back to the pillows and stared to the ceiling for a while.

The door opened and someone walked in. Blonde hair appeared in her view and she turned her head a little.

"Regina?" Emma said nervously.

"Yes, Miss Swan?" Regina replied with typical venom.

"You're back." The blonde looked everywhere but not at her.

"Indeed I am." She stared back at the ceiling.

"I…we hoped so. Well, I'm glad you are. And stop calling me that." She looked at the brunette finally.

"What?" Regina felt soreness in her throat, her voice trailing off.

"Stop that Miss Swan thing. After all we've been through… You should call me Emma."

"All we've been through? And what is it, Miss Swan? You haven't experienced anything in this world yet." Regina smiled a little.

"Oh, ok. So I haven't met an old hag who wanted to make a slave of me or kill us, I haven't met her evil daughter who couldn't do magic but was building a magic army and I haven't escaped her. Oh! And I haven't walked into the king's castle and let them hurt you and I haven't been locked in the dungeon. And…I surely haven't found Henry."

"Welcome to my reality," Regina stated with pained look.

"Oh, don't play the victim. You cursed all those characters just for your personal vengeance, for one person. Really, Regina? What can be so painful that you have to hurt the others so much?"

Regina didn't answer, immediately. But she did, after a few minutes, when Emma turned to go. "You're not the one to judge me," she snorted.

Emma opened the door and left the room. Outside in the hallway she cursed herself. She wanted to come to Regina, to bring her into better mood to joke with her, maybe tease her, but not to argue with her about that.

_That's for your skills, Swan. Excellent! Just excellent!_

The servants were bringing Regina food all the time. She could bath or rest or read or anything she wanted. It took a few days before she left her room. What surprised her was the guard waiting at the door.

_So we're still prisoners. Just in comfort. _

She talked to Zain about their position. Still prisoners, but the king came and ordered that they be put in the castle, out of the dungeon, till they find out who they were. He didn't want to talk to them without Regina being fully recovered. They took care of her for a week.

The next evening they were invited to have diner with the king. They dressed in the clothes servants gave them.

"Welcome, welcome, my dear guests!" the king greeted them at the table. "Sit please."

They sat down and suddenly full plates appeared in front of them. "Eat and drink." He smiled.

They didn't protest but ate slowly. The king himself ate from everything. When he had enough he leaned back in his chair and they did the same, but still a little bit tense.

He looked at them. "I don't believe you are spies," he lowered his voice, almost whispering. "And I apologize for my captain." Emma took a breath to speak. "He's been punished for what he's done." He calmed her with his hand. "I can't stand this kind of behavior in my land. I trusted him."

The three of them just glared.

"I haven't introduced myself. My name's Edric. I'm the world-ruling knight." He bowed a little.

"Ruler of this world," Regina stated.

He nodded. "Indeed. A world in a world."

Emma looked puzzled, so did Zain.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? And how did you get to this land? As I was assured, it's not possible anymore."

Zain spoke, "I was commander of Alda's soldiers at her castle. These two ladies are travelers from far away. They want to go home."

The king remained silent. After half a minute he asked, "And how did you get here?"

"Well…" Zain didn't really know.

"We came to fairytale world and met an old woman at the cave. Emma promised her help so we had to stay there. We knew who she was but tried to fight her and we won. We escaped through the cave's portal and killed her. Then we met the Duchess. Alda offered us a trade. If we helped her with her fields she would give us horses and supplies for our journey, and show us the way. But Zain warned us about her and we ran away, she wanted to kill us. He told us we could find help here. So we came to your castle. And you know the rest of the story." Regina trailed off, her head spinning again.

"Okay, fine. You can get anything you need here. But where do you want to go from here? There's no way of leaving this country." He looked at them curiously.

"Well, what about that map of yours?" Emma asked.

"Ah, the map!" he sighed and lowered his head to his chest. He scratched his beard. "That map was our doom."

They were puzzled. "You didn't destroy it, did you?" Emma asked in panic, imagining staying here forever.

"No, no," he said quickly. "You know, I achieved this title by serving a former knight, performing tasks, very difficult tasks and helping people. As a new world-ruling knight I came here, I could. The former knight led me here, with his map. This land was a gift from four creatures, the real four creatures that created this world and the map. They gave us this land and map to travel to the others but not to bring strangers here. But once, merchants came back with two women. They presented themselves as healers and we welcomed them here warmly. We had small wars and bad things happened here as well. It was a normal country only without threat from neighbors.

"But when these two came everything changed. They've done evil things, killing a lot of people, torturing them slowly, playing with them. At the end they wanted to occupy the whole country. That's when I banished Althea from our land and sent her through a portal away from the others with help of the creatures. Her daughter didn't have magic and hadn't done things like Althea, so she was allowed to stay. But the creatures were disappointed we broke the promise so they took the map and never came back."

Emma groaned. She knew what that meant.

Zain and Regina knew too of course. They looked at each other.

"Why don't you stay here?" Edric offered.

"We can't. There are people who need us." Regina protested.

"Then I can't help you with a way out."

"Do we have any chance of getting the map from the creatures?" Emma asked with a strong, firm voice.

That surprised Regina, because she thought of Emma was the last person who would go for another journey.

"Who knows? They are generally thought as good. But they can be cruel if you are. They are very old and very wise. Rest for a while here and I'll tell you where you can look for them."

He smiled and gestured them to go back. They stood up and turned to approach to door. "Oh, and you're not prisoners anymore!" They turned to face him. "But I still don't know your name, noble woman." He looked at the brunette.  
"Regina. Queen of Enchanted Forest," she said proudly.

The king frowned. "I thought Snow White was queen."

Regina gritted her teeth a clenched her hands to fists. "She's a traitor."

He smiled at her knowingly. "I've seen a lot of things on my journeys. I wouldn't be surprised by any story. You can keep me company in the gardens sometime. I'm sure it can help you to recover as well." He stood up and left the hall.

Regina stood there, her neck and face still red. Emma touched her shoulder. "Come on, Regina. We're over that."

She shrugged Emma's hand off. "Over what? What do you know about all of this!" she yelled and disappeared through the door and up the stairs as fast as she could.

Emma just stood there, dumbfounded. _Ok, easy on her. But how can she tell everything to the king and not to me?_

_Little bit overrating herself, aren't you, Swan?_

_Yeah, talking to a stranger is easier. _She had to admit.

* * *

A few days after they were ready to go. Everything packed up, new clothes, weapons, tents, horses, they had even got their pouches with gold and gems back.

"Go right after leaves of fall," the king instructed them. They shook hands with him and jumped into the saddles.

Regina stayed down on the ground and quietly talked to king a little more. Finally she did as her companions had and they spurred their horses to set off for their journey to the creatures' dwelling.

**We got some developments here at last. Waiting for your opinions on that.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for your reviews. Here's another chapter. Made it a little bit sooner than expected. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

They hurried on their way even though they had no idea where they were going. It was a sunny winter day, their breath freezing mid air as well as their bodies, even though they were covered with thick cloaks. Dry golden blades of grass were peeking from underneath a thin layer of fresh snow. They thought it was best to ride close to each other so the warmth from the animals could keep them from the worst frost. They didn't stop for eating, just drank some water and continued. In the evening they finally reined the horses in and made a camp. They had two tents, one for Zain, the other for the Queen and her 'maid of honor'. Zain almost laughed at the title.

All three of them were sitting around the small fire, which was crackling because of the soaked wood. They put some water to boil to make a strong tea from herbs they had packed. Regina tried to dry her boots, with magic. It worked but just for a few minutes. Then it was as wet as before. She tried again. This time it worked and lasted. But she didn't stop looking at it. Emma was wrapped in her cloak, trembling and nervously looking at the water. Zain took metal mugs and put a few dried leaves in each. He then poured steaming water in each and handed it to the women.

"Tha-nks." Emma grabbed it with a hand covered with the cloth of the cloak and sipped hungrily, imagining hot cocoa with cinnamon. "Ouch!" She burned her tongue and spitted the tea on the stones of fire.

Zain smiled. "So, do we know where we're going?" He looked seriously at Regina.

She took a deep breath, raising her head at the moment and breathing out the gravity of coldness and powerlessness. She looked at stars, like the nights before they got to king's residence.

"Yes," she answered eventually but nothing more came.

"Yes?" Emma's eyes widened. Regina and Zain glared at her. "Well, yes, if you say so." She grimaced and shrugged. Her hand gestured to Regina pointlessly, then touched the mug again.

"Yes, Miss Swan. I might spend a lot of my stamina on my healing but I can do some small things." Her dark eyes glittered in the light of the fire.

"Ah! So you can dry your boots! Great that can help us." Emma smiled sarcastically.

"Miss Swan, you never stopped being that sarcastic thirteen years old brat?"

Emma smiled even wider. "Erm, no." she agreed. She found it funny again, making Regina angry. But this time, it was just teasing, not going into serious stuff.

"The king said," Regina started, looking at Zain again. "We have to go after leaves of fall. I can see which direction holds that season of the year."

"But it's winter everywhere in this land," he protested.

"And you have been to all of its parts? Because those creatures live in this world with you. We wouldn't be able to find them then, without their map, and that's the point of our journey, isn't it?" Regina winked at him.

"But where can we search for fall here?" He looked confused.

"Well, I can sense it, if I gather enough energy." She stared back to flames.

"Can't we just go where it's warmer and we find it?" Emma spoke.

"We would lose time, maybe end up riding in a circle." Zain reminded her.

The blonde nodded and sipped more of her tea.

The night was extremely cold because of the wind and fresh dose of snow that had started to fall. In a tent, thickly clothed, covered with a blanket, Regina was awake, listening to the muffled voices of Emma and Zain coming from outside. She had excused herself, saying she needed to get some sleep to regain her strength. They were laughing quietly so as not to wake her, but she couldn't sleep. She was thinking about Daniel. About those evenings in the stables, kissing and talking. And their last night together, when he gave her a ring. Regina blinked away her tears.

The laughter from outside died down. Zain's tone sounded very serious but Regina couldn't recognize words. She sat down and leaned towards the linen door of the tent.

"…she ripped his heart out and crushed it in her hand…"

Regina shifted back in shock. She knew Zain saw her killing the soldier but suddenly she felt dirty. The tension in her head intensified. Her heart was banging on her thoracic wall. Sweat found its way unto her skin and trailed down her back; she threw off the blanket and laid back down, eyes wide open. A shadow appeared in front of her and she held her breath.

"Regina?" It was Emma. Regina didn't want to talk to her.

_Now she probably thinks I'm a dirty, evil cruel fucking killer. _

"Are you asleep?"

_She's acting as if she hasn't heard what Zain just told her a few seconds ago! _

She shut her eyes tightly and felt and heard as Emma lied down beside her, covering them both with a blanket.

"Good night, Regina," Emma said, cuddling to her and kissing her neck.

_Is she on drugs?! What was in that tea for gods' sake?! I'll ask Zain first thing in the morning. _

But in the morning they didn't have time for anything like discussion about herbs. Regina tried to sense the direction of fall and she found it almost immediately, as if it was inviting her. They rode the whole day, and in the evening they drank tea, with Emma cuddling Regina and kissing her before drifting off.

Every day and night after, was the same.

A week passed and another was in half when the weather became warmer. Old, dried grass was glistening with morning dew, spider webs looking like bracelets full of diamonds. The wind was blowing lightly, but usually with rain. Leaves were playing with different colors as if some crazy impressionist squirted them with his paintbrushes. The sun was showing them it's beautiful but still cold rays, touching the trees and bushes of wild blackberries splashed around in them.

The riders took off their cloaks, since they were melting from the warmth. But they had to take off a little bit more when fall started to turn to summer. As if they were going upstream in time. The strangest thing was the time of day and night. Both were shorter.

_Who are these creatures?_ Regina mused after another short day, expecting a short night after and an even shorter day ahead. Lots of those days passed while they continued riding both day and night, because days lasted only a couple of hours as well as the nights. _Are we going to the beginning of time? _

Finally, they spotted a castle. But it was more of an ancient fortress than a real dwelling. "Wait here, I'm going ahead to explore the terrain," Zain ordered.

So Emma and Regina stayed with the horses, sitting on the fresh green grass under the tree's shadow.

"Do you think Henry's safe?"

Regina opened her eyes and looked at Emma who stared at her sadly. "Indeed," she tried to reassure her but averted her eyes. _At least she didn't ask about her parents. _

"How do you know that?"

"Because your parents will always find each other as they like to say, and not just each other but their family as well. So they probably have Henry with them already, I suppose he landed in the Enchanted Forest with everyone else from Storybrooke." Regina looked back at Emma, but saw the hurt in her eyes.

"But they can't find me."

Regina laughed shortly and leaned her head against the tree trunk. Emma glared at her. "Oh, I'm sure they're looking for you. And you're on an adventure with their nemesis. What an irony! But don't worry, once we're home, they will find you in a second."

Zain came back in less than an hour. Or they thought it was an hour. It could be afternoon already.

Well, they were wrong; the sun was dipping under the hill already. When they started for the castle it was dawn again and after few minutes, night. They expected the sun to rise every minute but it didn't. Night stayed in its place, not leaving the sky. They felt relief. It wasn't pleasurable for their eyes to be adapting to light and darkness every few minutes. Now even the horses were less nervous.

They got to the castle ready to knock on the gate. If there was any. But there wasn't. They rounded the colossal castle two times. There was no entrance visible, even with help of the Moon shining. Regina tried a revealing spell but with no success... Her magic wasn't enough or there really was no way inside.

"I got it!" Zain exclaimed happily pointing somewhere upwards. The women looked that way and saw a big window.

"So, what length of rope do we need?" Emma asked frowning at the hole in the wall high above them. Right after that she felt a burst of emotions in her chest the vision of the wall was lost.

Suddenly she was looking at the scenery of the country sleeping in night, standing at the edge of the window. Regina let her hands fall from Zain and Emma. Zain was still a little bit dazed.

"Whoa! That was strange. But good work." He looked at Regina. She just smiled and turned to look to the darkness of castle.

She felt fear. She felt it before but this was almost panicking, with no idea who these creatures were and what they could do they could obviously control the worlds and time…

_Who are we to disturb them much more to ask them for something? But I can't keep Emma in this world and worse let the two idiots have Henry. _So she touched the two again and they landed on stone floor. They found some torches on the wall and lighted two, taking it with them. The hallways were empty as well as the few chambers they dared to open.

"Shh! You hear that?" Emma stopped them. They listened. _Music!_

Very carefully they drew swords out and continued in the direction of the sound. They spotted light and approached the hallway it was coming from. Zain peeked in and motioned for the women to follow him. They weren't in a hallway but a sort of gallery with a good view of the room below them. They hid behind the small parapet and watched what was happening below. There were only four people there. Or were they people? Then it came to Regina. She mentally slapped her forehead.

_Sure. The four Seasons! Time is running faster here than in the world below and they're as old as time itself. Each of them dancing for a while; making weather change. Only Winter is always standing in her heavy thick white cloak, accompanied with the soft music of glockenspiel. _

The music suddenly stopped and they heard one of the creatures calling them. "Come down here and present your demand!"

Zain wanted to stay but Regina stood up. The Seasons brought them down to the chamber but made their weapons disappear.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to know your opinions. Please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Another chapter for you, who didn't give up reading. :o)**

Chapter 10

Regina was first to find her voice. "We're lost and we want to find a way home." She felt like broken gramophone repeating the sentence for hundredth time.

The Seasons remained silent, which made the three to feel awkwardly nervous.

A sound, sharp and cold came from the silver-white Winter, "Why are you looking for it here?!"

"The knight told us we can find a particular map here," Emma found courage as well.

"We are never going to give the map you ask about to people again."

"Then you separate mother from her son and queen from her throne and people," added Zain.

Spring looked at Regina. "The Evil Queen was defeated and pure hearts ruled the forest then."

The brunette almost snorted at that. _Pure hearts, yeah._

"But their actions lead them to destruction. Who's the real ruler then?" three of the seasons said.

Regina, Emma and Zain looked at each other, thinking if it was real or rhetorical question.

"Um, Regina?" Emma whispered, hoping the creatures couldn't hear her and get angry. Regina turned her head a little to hear Emma. "They're not dancing."

Dark eyes widened. _Glockenspiel. _How much time they spent on their journey here? It could be few weeks; it was winter in King's realm. But now when the others weren't near Winter it could erupt to colossal winter in all worlds out there.

"You can't go upstream of time, to the beginning of all. Now people will suffer because of you."

_Ok, so they heard us. What now?_

"How can we gain your trust then? Or are you going to keep us in this world forever? I wouldn't be surprised you know?" Emma shrugged her shoulders.

"You can't do that." Summer said calmly. She turned to Regina. "But she can."

Emma rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. _Again? Why can't I do something in this stupid world? _

"How?" Regina held on her regal posture.

"Patience." Summer raised her hand to silence the brunette.

Spring approached her, standing just few inches from the queen. She touched her temple and Regina felt sharp pain, as if someone knocked nail to her head. But as soon as the pain began it was gone. Regina opened her eyes and she was standing in large meadow. She looked around but seen no one. Spring appeared again.

"What should I do?"

"You'll find out yourself."

"What's the challenge about?"

"You'll find out yourself." Spring said with mysterious expression on her face and then disappeared, leaving Regina there, puzzled.

_Nice. _She stood there for a few minutes, expecting something to happen. Heavy fragrance of flowers hit her nose and she looked down. Spots of all colors were growing everywhere where she could see. But something wasn't right. She tried to step forward, but couldn't. Looking down again shock hit her chest. Not even that she couldn't move but stems were creeping up around her legs. Plants were cold and strong. Regina jerked to sides but stems got to her waist. She stood still then. _Ok, maybe they'll leave you if you won't be moving that much. _But plants didn't stop. The queen tried to concentrate her power on cutting them off or burning them with cold fire that couldn't hurt her. But as if it gave the plants more power as well, they were growing faster. _Ok, what about good magic? Find the good in yourself! _She closed her eyes and tried again. She felt power swirling in her but still didn't stop green attackers. Then she gave up, standing there, letting nature to devour her body and mind. _Take me to your heart and let me be part of you, let my essence to spread over the worlds. _And then nothing, no sound, no smell, no pain, no joy.

Hall of the castle appeared again, Summer standing in front of her, touching her temple already. Regina didn't open her eyes immediately. She felt warmth again, radiating from all around her. But she was too curious. Everything played with tenths shades of red and orange. Dust and sand. Wind was blowing wildly, whistling in her ears. Suddenly it stopped and dust wasn't whirling in the air anymore. When the last grain fell to the ground she could see some weird stones all over the plain. The brunette stepped to one and squatted down, brushing off the dust from it a little. Stone was hot and she didn't risk touching it more, in wariness not to burn her hand. But when she looked closer, she noticed it's not stone. It was metal. _What is it? _She frowned. She wanted to sit down but it was not possible in burning dust. So she just wandered around, her clothes soaked with sweat, which was running to her eyes as well. After few hours she was exhausted and so thirsty she felt her tongue turning to stone and dust as well. Eyes swollen, she couldn't even see that well. Right then she could hear soft sound of drops dripping. Or was it her imagination? Was she hallucinating?

Metal object in sand started to move, as if they tried to jump. Regina tried to focus her gaze at one. She could see something rising in front of her. Metal figure or just collection of old armor appeared and the sound of water amplified. The queen almost lost her balance. _Concentrate!_ She looked at the figure. It raised its hand and just now she could see it's holding something. A sword. She jumped to the side and sharp blade was stabbed to the ground. Regina got up as fast as it was possible. Now she could here water everywhere. _But where the hell it is?!_ She managed to avoid few more stabbings with swords and swings of axes. One of the figures threw sword at her and it flew just few inches from her head. She took it immediately from the ground where it landed and studied the figures in front of her through the sweat running from her forehead. She wiped it off her eyes with sleeve of her shirt. Another attack. She stood in place this time, and shoved her sword to the figure. It stammered as if in surprise and fell to the ground, fountain of water spluttering from it. All the others fell as well and water was everywhere. Regina, satisfied and relieved squatted down to drink but she was being pulled back. Fall touching her head, sending her to another world.

First she cursed them for not letting her drink but then she felt rain pouring down from dark sky. She stood at the edge of the forest, leaves falling around her, dancing in rain. After a while she was soaked to the bone with rainwater instead. She was still holding a sword in her hand. Regina let it fall to leaves at her feet.

"Regina?" she heard Emma's words. "Regina…" Emma whispered to her ear.

The queen turned around. There was no one standing there. "I'm here." Emma said from behind her again. Brunette didn't turn around this time. _You're not real. _"Go away."

"No. I'm not going anywhere."

Regina walked away. But she didn't run away from Emma. "I'm with you all the time; I'll be here anything you do." Emma smiled. She matched her step with Regina's, casually shoving her hands to her pockets. She was wearing that typical red jacket of hers and tight jeans. "You're not real." Regina snapped at her.

"You're right. I'm in your head… and in your heart."

Regina rolled her yes. "Miss Swan, you have nothing to do with my heart. And by the way," she stopped walking and turned to Emma. "Real Swan hates me." She smiled.

"I don't." The brunette glared at her. "She doesn't."

Regina smiled again. "Yes she does. You're in my head, so you're here just to oppose. I'm not listening to you." She started walking again.

Emma shook her head. "I told you, you can't go anywhere without me!"

_I can. _She continued pretending the blonde is not there.

"Stop!" Emma exclaimed.

_No! I'm not talking to illusions. _

"Just say it!"

Regina stopped in her tracks.

"Come on! Say it! Oh, you can't. Do you know why? I'll tell you then." Emma walked to her and looked her in the eye. "You're a craven."

Regina clenched her teeth. Her blood was boiling. "You know what?! I am! I am a craven, a coward! I've never had courage to do something real, to do something good, so what!? I'm like that and I'm not gonna change! So think what you want, I – DON'T – CARE!" She cried to Emma's face.

"Why?"

Thunder echoed in the forest. Regina didn't move, nor did Emma. "Because I love you," the queen whispered to herself. "I love you," she said again, louder, for Emma to hear her clearly. Emotions tugged at her and she stepped closer to Emma, listening to her own wild heartbeat. She closed her eyes and groaned when she was dragged back to the castle.

Opening her eyes she was standing in the same place as before, Fall smiling at her. After few minutes, gasping Emma appeared with Summer, and Zain with Spring. Only Winter was listening to glockenspiel filling up worlds with snow and frost.

Fall spoken first. "You came through three tasks. But we're not the one's who are going judge you." They all looked at Winter.

"Sister, come to us and pronounce a verdict."

Winter stepped to them and Spring replaced her in the center of the hall. The music started again. "Your hearts are not pure as no one's in the world. But you proved people can change. That the Savior can make mistakes, but is standing with people who need her, even to herself, despite it's the hardest thing, that she's wroth a forgiveness. That the Evil Queen can love, that she can love the whole world and not just one if she lets her heart to do it. And that ordinary man can live a life of a hero and stay in balance between good and evil. Because there is no evil without good, and no good without evil."

Winter breathed out few snowflakes and they grouped to create small object. The map. It was there and they were allowed to touch it. Just no one did.

"Take the map and go to your world."

Zain reached for it and took it from the air. Winter nodded and big gate in the wall opened. The three, still shaken from their experience, slowly bowed and turned to go.

One outside, they found their horses and fresh supplies. They walked back to the trees where they stopped before. They sat down under the same tree and tired to catch their breath, thinking of what just happened.

"Well, we got the map. How about going home?" Emma spoke. Regina looked at her and she couldn't keep it anymore. She claimed Emma's lips, in a passionate kiss, desperate to feel the other woman, to know her, to experience her. Emma responded after few seconds of surprise. Regina felt pain in her chest as well as happiness. Now she knew it can live together in one heart; that it has to be there, both. Not one without the other. They parted and she looked to Emma's eyes. "I love you. And I'm not leaving you for a while," she said with low raspy voice. Emma just stared at her. What she experienced in her task reminded her the situation. Just then she yelled and Regina didn't say it anyway. She had to experience that kind of pain to find the real love. Not to cling on every illusion that comes to her way.

"I love you too," she whispered.

Regina looked at the castle, tears glistened in her eyes. She has to get used to this. It might take a while, but maybe it's possible. Maybe it's not late for her, as she thought.

"I didn't believe they would give us the map," Emma stated. "What do you think, why did she decide to do it?"

"She's cold headed, literally," brunette answered her with smile and all three of them laughed.

"What about you Zain?" Regina turned to the soldier, sitting at her left. "Do you want to come with us?"

He thought for a while. "Person's not bored with you for sure. I can try my chances. And who knows, maybe I'll find home at last."

"Yes, we all hope for it." Emma added. After few minutes when the sun appeared they continued in their way, wanting to take a rest later, when the time is more 'normal'. They traveled for a few 'weeks', then looked at map, what direction they should go.

"Here," Regina pointed to the west border on the map.

"But it's not Enchanted Forest."

"This land probably doesn't have borders with it. This is the country close to our land."

"Ok, so let's go!" Emma said with a smile and got ready for another few hours of riding.

It took them less than five days to get to borders.

Zain and Emma were overwhelmed by what they'd seen. Wall of complete darkness in front of them. They looked at Regina, and she nodded. "This is the right way."

They approached the wall and crossed the border. Once on the other side they jumped off the horses, still not able to see anything. When they eyes adapted to the darkness they could recognize small lake and some kind of road.

"Are you sure, Regina?"

The queen nodded again. "This is a land of constant darkness. Light never found its way here. All the time, king's men are walking with a Sun-horse across the country so the people have light and they can work and play and learn. I've been here a few times before."

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are welcome. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay again. Well, hope it was worth it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

Again, time was not relevant, because they couldn't tell how many hours they were on their way through the darkness. They took the road they'd seen, around a lake and into the open country. They couldn't see more than two meters ahead. So they stopped only when they had to rest and build their tents. It was winter, as they knew they had caused, but they suffered it as the others. There wasn't much snow in the land but everything was frozen to the bone. The ground was so hard from frost it was even very uncomfortable for horses to walk on it. In the tents they had to put more blankets under them than over them. Well, everything was made as best as they could in the darkness, they had a few torches but they just started a fire on the ground to see what they were doing a little bit. Zain had no problem building a tent in the darkness; he had to do it many times during the war, without any light, in order not to attract the attention of enemy. Emma and Regina managed to build it somehow as well; it just took a little longer. After all that journeying they weren't even in the mood to talk, so after a while of only sitting outside, freezing around the small fire, they extinguished it and went to sleep, or at least to lie down, inside. There was no wind blowing tonight, so they were lucky. It would've been much worse with wind.

Regina was startled from her thoughts by Emma cuddling into her under the blanket. She looked at the blond head laid on her shoulder and sighed, caressing the curls with tips of her fingers. She was staring at the oblique ceiling of the tent.

"Why did you allow me to go with you?" she whispered more to herself than to Emma, assuming the blonde was asleep already.

"What?" Emma's head snapped up to look at Regina. Her hair tickled the brunette at the base of her neck.

"Hm? Nothing," Regina answered hurriedly.

Emma narrowed her eyes in darkness, not believing the older woman. "What is it, Regina?"

She sighed again; delaying the conversation she started but knew was coming, sooner or later. "Why did you let me to go with you for the map, and then here?"

Emma stared at her, mouth agape. She thought she misunderstood before. But now she had to answer. Very difficult question, with an easy answer, but she hoped she could answer rather simply without any pathetic babbling. So she pushed herself up on one elbow, the other hand resting lightly on Regina's taut stomach.

"Regina, I have no idea how evil they considered you before and I don't care." Regina closed her eyes shut, the pain in her chest becoming unbearable. "No, look at me Regina." The older woman opened her eyes and found dark green ones looking at her intensely. "You saved me from the hag, lead us out of that country and thanks to you we also escaped Alda's soldiers, I know we all had to do the tasks at Season's but you were excellent to be the first, even they thought you'd be the worst one. You showed them your true self and they knew as well as me that you're not evil."

_You're talking like you're from a romantic soap opera… Say something normal!_

"They should call you Savior, not me."

Regina hasn't said a word, not daring to interrupt Emma from her talk. But she really didn't have anything to say because she would just protest and Emma wouldn't accept that, so they would just argue again. And that was out of question, she didn't want to argue with the blonde. The only idea of how to stop her from talking came to her mind. She shifted and jerked upwards to Emma, bringing her lips to the blonde's. The scorching kiss almost made Emma melt against Regina. And why would she deny anything like that? She didn't think actually. No thinking while kissing Regina was possible to tell the truth.

How can you be with a woman like Regina and think about anything else other than the woman? Of course it's not possible, so she just let Regina kiss her, giving her whole self to the sensation, not wanting it to end. It was like eternity of pleasure. But after a while she wanted more so she pushed her tongue past Regina's lips, tasting every inch of Regina's mouth, lightly pressing into the brunette's body with hers. Clothes were so annoyingly thick and rough she wanted them to disappear. She needed to get free from them; they were strangling her and scratching. But what's more, she wanted the same for Regina, to feel her skin on hers, to touch every part of her body, to do everything at once. They parted when they needed oxygen finally, but still slightly brushed lips against each other.

"Regina," Emma whispered, or more just breathed, on the audible threshold. Her eyes fixed on Regina's lips, so sweet so soft and so rough all at the same time.

Regina didn't hesitate, it didn't assuage her hunger. With one smart move she reversed their positions so she was on top, kissing Emma passionately again, burying her hand into the blonde's locks, the other untying laces on Emma's gambeson. It was difficult with one hand so she used the other as well. In a few seconds she managed to open the jacket-like top and slid it down Emma's shoulders; that was following Regina taking a sitting position. The blonde shrugged off the gambeson and embraced Regina tightly pulling their bodies against each other. For a millisecond green eyes met black ones. Emma's neck was suddenly attacked by Regina's lips, tongue and teeth as well as her shirt with the brunette's hands. Emma gasped when the queen's teeth found her pulse point. Regina kissed the place where she left the mark before, soothing it gently with her tongue, tasting the sweetness. She held back her lips only when she pulled Emma's shirt over the blonde's head. The savior wasn't far behind, already untying Regina's gambeson and pulling off her tight long sleeved shirt and pulling her back to lie on top of her. Regina's hands were everywhere, Emma shivered at the touch of gentle hands on her skin. Regina felt the frost which was all around them and that aroused her even more, feeling the pang of pleasure and heat in her belly. Still straddling Emma, she pulled away, holding the blonde with her hands to lie still and leaned to her chest, slowly kissing the valley between her breasts. Her left hand found its way to the hills as well, slowly sliding over one, finding the peak and squeezing it lightly. Emma moaned, putting her hands to Regina's hips pulling her closer, if it was even possible, desperate for contact, fire burning in her center. Regina's mouth finally took her nipple, sending a wave of sensation pulsing down her spine, other hand massaging the second one. But soon Regina replaced hand with lips and licked and bit the hardened spot. Emma couldn't take more of that pleasure. She grabbed Regina's face and pulled her into another kiss, tongues attacking each other. Emma's hands roamed over Regina's hips and back, then to her breast squeezing a handful of tight flesh; she swallowed the brunette's low moan. She slid her other hand in between them to unbutton Regina's pants, sliding her hand in. The feeling of the hot wet fabric of panties made her release a moan of her own. Rounding Regina's figure with her hand she grabbed her ass under the pants, pushing her again as close to her waiting center as it gets. They were panting, gasping for air but it didn't seem to matter. Nothing mattered when they struggled to push their pants off each other, finally enjoying the pleasure of skin to skin contact. Another kiss was slower, deeper. Regina, still on top, peppered Emma's neck and again her breasts with small, light kisses. Eventually she got to her belly, stopping for a while to play with the navel there. But Emma wasn't in the mood for games, which made Regina chuckle when she was being pushed by Emma's strong hands downwards, in the direction of her desire. It was too much fun to let it go so she trailed the kisses up the left inside of the blonde's thigh and when she was at the center she started with right one, very slowly biting and licking. Emma groaned in frustration and Regina decided it was enough torturing for tonight. She moved her lips to the heated well of gods' liquid and licked the ambrosia which taste's exploded in her mouth. Emma was so close to the edge even such a contact could send her over. Her hips jerked upwards searching for more and Regina had to put her hands on them to steady the blonde. Emma entangled her fingers in black hair pushing the queen to her center again and the brunette obeyed, fascinated by Emma's desperation. She took Emma's clit between her teeth and bit, then sucked it in her mouth and played with it, making Emma crazy.

"Regina…god…please!"

Regina knew very well what Emma was pleading for and she didn't want to keep her from what she wanted anymore. So she slowly snaked up Emma's body.

"Look at me." The savior had her eyes squeezed shut; she looked at Regina through heavy lids. "Together…Emma."

Emma could barely control her shaking, weak hands but she managed to touch Regina's face and brought their lips together again. As if the kiss accumulated her energy, she flipped the queen over so she was lying on her back, Emma pushing her knees apart already, pulling herself close to Regina's heat. But she didn't touch her, even when Regina tried to, she shifted back. The blonde shook her head, determined not to make it so easy for Regina, as the queen had done to her before. She leant over her, blonde waves cascading down her shoulders, lightly brushing against Regina's skin, every tickle bringing the brunette to heights. Emma attacked the crook of her neck with her lips and tongue, not believing anyone in the world could taste so good. Now she gave up when Regina pushed her restive hips into her, feeling warm liquid not only on her thigh but between them as well. No one ever made her so extremely aroused, so wanting it not just for appearance but for the personality. Her fingers trailed down Regina's body to her center; replacing her thigh, which she felt was already touched by the queen's nimble fingers. They tried to control their moaning and panting but according to situation it didn't work that much. When they touched each other at the right place, their darkened eyes met. They slowly moved their hips and everything else just stood in place. They held the look for a long time, when the tension was unbearable they both slid fingers inside, perfectly in harmony. Emma almost cried out in pleasure and she collapsed onto Regina, her hand fortunately landed next the brunette's head, holding her so as not to hurt the brunette with the weight of her body. Regina herself found it hard to concentrate, but continued as if her body was its own self. Her other hand was pressed to Emma's shoulder blade in a desperate embrace, not sure if her heart already exploded or if it was still beating erratically against her chest. But she felt another pulse which was the blonde's, so similar to hers. She couldn't stand it anymore, there was no where to go from the height she reached.

"Emma…please…I'm…" she almost cried, her throat tightened with tears.

"…so…close…" Emma finished in one breath.

They moved one more time and everything stopped existing. The whole planet, all the worlds were gone, nothing left, only a few fragments of exploded souls in the river of life.

When the consciousness took its place in their mind again they found themselves lying in the tent again, winter cooling their hot, sweaty skin. Emma had her head on Regina's shoulder again, with the difference being she was naked, falling asleep already, her body flooded with endorphins forcing her to close her eyes.

"…love you, 'Gina"

This time tears really came to Regina's eyes. She didn't want to let go of the blonde as well, so she caressed the blonde's hair putting small kiss to golden waves, after pulling one of the blankets over them.

"Love you too…Emma."

After hours of sleep, Emma felt very cold. She unsealed her eyes and she noticed she was alone, no sign of the brunette and her warm body. Emma dressed in the darkness of the tent and stepped out to a similarly dark outside. Her eyes strived to see something. She took a few steps forward and finally she noticed the lonely figure standing at the group of stones. She got to Regina quietly, putting her hand on queen's shoulder. Regina didn't have to look over her shoulder to know who was there behind her.

"You're not sorry, are you?" Emma asked, fear squeezing her chest.

"I'm not." Regina was still staring into the darkness.

Emma slid her hand down Regina's arm to take her hand and pulled her down with her to sit on the large stone. Regina leaned her head on Emma's shoulder and put her hand on her thigh. They were sitting like that without a word. Emma felt tension but she wasn't sure what it was from. She didn't think it was related to what happened between them.

"What is it, Regina?" She looked at the brunette, still leaning her head on her shoulder.

"This darkness…" The voice of the older woman was low and raspy.

Emma looked forward again. She couldn't see anything wrong, well, maybe because she couldn't see anything at all.

They heard heavy footfalls behind them and jumped to their feet. It was Zain.

"Everything alright?" he asked frowning. He didn't like the look of the women together like that.

Mentioned women just nodded. "Now we're all awake, we can set off for a way home finally."

In half and hour, they had everything packed and were leading their horses from the ground, not risking riding in the darkness so thick. Hardly recognizing time in the night, they traveled as before, resting when they needed. It seemed like eternity spent in the land and it started to be suspicious not only to Regina but also to Zain and Emma. They went through few small villages but there was absolute silence there. The longer they were on their way, the more often they heard cries and sobs from everywhere around them; desperate cries of pain from dying animals.

"Shouldn't we see the sun-creature already?" Emma asked curiously.

Regina nodded.

"But it must take some time to walk with the horse across the country; it's not that small, is it?" Zain asked.

"It's indeed very large, but we should have seen something like dawn at least."

That's when they almost bumped into the solid wall which appeared in front of them in the darkness. They rounded the wall till they found a gate. Some kind of fortress stood before them.

"Who are you?" yelled someone from another side of the lattice at the opened gate.

"We're just passing through your land. What happened here?" Regina yelled back.

"You better come in!" Guards let them enter. They didn't hesitate.

When they walked to the small yard; two men were kneeling before Regina.

"Get up, good men." They didn't move. "Get up, please."

The guards obeyed, confused by her words. "What happened here?"

"Your Majesty, our horse, who gave life to everything, is gone." One of them found courage to speak but still didn't look up.

"What do you mean gone?" Regina frowned. Emma just stared at the guards.

"Someone stole it from us, we don't know who. Some say it was little boy."

Regina's brows flew higher in surprise. "A boy?"

"Yes, Madame."

"Can you lead me to your king?"

Guards nervously looked at each other. "He went to look for the horse with half of his army."

Regina shook off the shock from her face and reached with her hand to guard's shoulder. "Thank you." He shivered from fear at the touch of the queen's hand.

Regina turned to Emma and Zain. Emma knew where this was going. "Regina, this is not our problem," she answered to pleading dark eyes.

"She's right." Zain agreed.

Regina nodded. She looked back at guards. "When your king's back and if he did not find the horse, tell him to send a message if he needs help."

The guards bowed again. Regina smiled at them and took her horse by bridle, Emma and Zain followed. They left the fortress in a few minutes.

Regina hasn't said a word even when Emma tried to talk to her, to joke or something. She waited for Zain to go a few meters forward before stopping Regina.

"What's wrong?"

Regina just glared at her. Emma knew what it was about, only she didn't know what to say.

"Look, we can't save everything and everyone. I understand you decided to help people, to be on the good side but it's not about helping everyone, especially when your son's waiting for you." She was surprised how easily words left her mouth.

"I don't want to save everyone," Regina replied with hard gaze. "But I hurt these people before. You could see how afraid of me they were," she pointed in the direction of the fortress. "If I could give them back the horse, maybe it would change. I'm not asking for forgiveness from them, but if I can do something I will." She started walking again.

Emma caught up to her. "You can start your redemption or whatever when we are back as a family, when you fix everything with Henry first, you understand? No more adventures, till everything's alright."

Regina smiled, but just ironically. "Seems to me you don't understand, Miss Swan. There's never gonna be anything right about this family. Your parents will have me executed the minute they see me."

Emma grabbed Regina by her elbow, forcing the queen to look her in the eye. "Nothing's gonna happen to you, is that clear?"

Regina could see the seriousness in the blonde's eyes but she slowly extracted her arm from the painful clasp. "They might love you my dear, but don't forget what I've done. I'm not coming out of this alive." This time, her smile was sad and full of shades.

Emma just stared, but she was sure she could think of something. They caught up to Zain who was waiting for them.

Now they didn't need the map but it was really hard to find a way in the darkness, even if they stick to the road. After a few hours or days of rest, they could eventually see fragments of light from behind the hills. They went there, meeting a few more soldiers at the borders, but they just kneeled before the queen and let them go, obviously relieved she was going out and not in. Emma was sure, if someone asked her how she felt seeing light again, she wouldn't have found an answer. It was indescribable. When they were far enough from the borders of the dark land they found a place to camp and just bathed in the rays of morning sun.

They were almost home and that was all that mattered. Only Zain wasn't sure what he was doing there. Or why he was still with the two. From the moment he got to know Emma better he wanted more. He thought she might want it too when they went together. But when he noticed the thing between her and Regina, he lost hope. He didn't want to stay around them anymore. He didn't want to share a land with them, it hurt too much. His lungs were full of disappointment, strangling him. Every time when the two shared a light kiss or just touch or look at each other, he head to avert his eyes, to stare at what was before them, even if it was just darkness.

But now they were almost at the end of the journey and he didn't know what to do with himself. As painful as it was, he decided to finish what he started and go with them to the end.

They took the whole day for rest, regaining their energy, adjusting to the light, letting it mix with every cell in their bodies.

Fresh in the next morning they set off for their final few days to finally see the Enchanted Forest.

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are very welcome.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Brand new chapter of our adventure! Thank you all for reviews and reading! Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

Zain looked a little bit unsettled on the horse which was strange, because he was born with the ability to ride. Regina offered him a worried glance.

"Is everything alright?" she asked when she appeared next to him.

He didn't look at her, only nodded. "I got a question." The queen listened carefully. "Can't you just teleport us now?"

It didn't surprise her that much. This question was one of those which she had expected the soldier or Emma to ask. But she had her money on Emma. Yes, she could do that but it would mean shorter time spent with Emma. There's no way she was going to the Forest and staying there. Zain waited for the answer but it didn't come. Regina halted her horse and he did the same, till Emma joined them. They were both looking at her strangely. Regina slightly touched her and Zain as well, all three of them disappearing in violet smoke, reappearing somewhere else.

"Why do we have to touch each other when you're doing that?" Zain didn't like it; the explosion of emotions that came with magic was nothing good for a soldier like him.

"So I'm sure you won't get lost on the way."

Emma smiled at Regina but the brunette had one of the saddest looks ever. Emma frowned at the sudden change. "What is it?" She looked from Zain to Regina. "What's going on?"

Regina looked at her finally, eyes full of tears. She jumped off the horse and so did Emma. She got to the brunette in less than a second, taking her by her arms, trying to find something positive in those dark eyes. "What is it, Regina? Where are we?" She tried not to push it but this seemed to be very serious.

"You're home." Regina caressed Emma's cheek, a new stream of tears trailing down her face.

Emma's brain was very slow with processing this piece of information. As soon as she took a breath to react verbally, Regina kissed her lips gently and disappeared in smoke again. Deafening silence surrounded them.

_What the…?! What?! _Emma stood still like a statue, not able to make a sound or move.

Someone touched her again but it was so unfamiliar and uncomfortable she had to shrug the hands off. As if in a trance she jumped back onto saddle and letting the horse to go after his nose.

"Watch out!" Sound from far away reached her ears. Her horse nervously stomped. Finally she started to perceive. Zain had his sword in hand already, waiting for the first move of the people around them.

But Emma recognized some of them. _So the queen did it. She brought them to Enchanted Forest. _

"Hold your fire!" the gruff voice of Leroy yelled into the air. A circle of crossbows visibly relaxed.

"Emma!" A dark haired woman rushed to her. When the blonde managed to get down to the ground, Ruby pulled her into a tight hug. "Where have you been, girl? Snow was unbearable. She made us all crazy." Ruby pulled away only to arm-length and smiled beamingly at Emma. The smile faded away the moment she noticed Emma was not smiling, not even responding. As a body without soul; far away look on her face.

"Emma?" The brunette was worried.

The Savior barely looked at her. "This is the Enchanted Forest, isn't it?"

Ruby nodded, attempting to smile again. "Of course it is." She was pretty confused by Emma's actions. Where else could they be? The Enchanted Forest was large and they were almost in the middle, near Snow's castle.

"And who's your handsome companion?" she asked cheerfully, hoping to ease the mood, turning to the man.

He was standing next to them already. "Zain is my name." He ducked his head a little.

Ruby smiled at him and shifted her gaze back to Emma. "Snow's gonna jump from happiness. Come on!" She took Emma by the hand and dragged her a few steps but the blonde stopped.

"No!" she said with a frown.

Red couldn't believe her ears, let alone her eyes. This wasn't Emma. Not the one she knew in Storybrooke. She was like a sulking child.

"Ok," Red sighed and stepped to Emma again. "Forget your parents. Henry's there too. He's waiting for the Savior, who can save him from the two overprotective grandparents."

Emma raised her hand and smiled a little through the frown.

"You don't want to run from responsibility, do you?" Red tried to encourage her with a smile.

Emma nodded and followed the group that was waiting for them.

_Forget about it, Swan. She's a coward and a traitor._ _You always knew, and now she just confirmed it. How could I be so stupid and think that she loved me? She probably never did. It must've been another one of her sick games. _The blonde finally put a swing to her step and smiled for real, looking forward to meet Henry at last, after all those weeks. But the pain and sorrow still had its place in her heart and mind, even though pushed it back to the farthest corner.

The journey to the castle was filled with light conversation, jokes and some awkward singing. Well, at least to Emma it sounded awkward, the others probably didn't care, happy about bringing her back home. _Home. What a strange word. _No one questioned her more about where she had been. And she didn't want to talk about it, ever.

They were barely at the gate when two horses galloped from the castle and stopped right in front of them. Snow jumped off and she crushed Emma into a tight hug. "Oh, Emma, you're back." She cupped Emma's face with her hands, looking at her as if this was some kind of dream. "We thought we lost you." Snow had tears in her eyes, from the relief and happiness. Another pair of hands embraced the blonde and she felt a smaller figure at her side.

"Henry!" She looked down and smiled, not realizing she was crying too. Snow took a step back to allow Emma to lean towards Henry. "I knew you were here! I knew you'd come!" He was so excited.

"Sure, kid. I wouldn't leave you to sit in a castle for the rest of your life," she whispered to him. "I was worried you would die from boredom."

He beamed. "I'm learning to ride a horse and sword fighting and…" he talked and talked. This was a real home for him. "Grandpa should be here in a few days."

Emma only nodded, still smiling. Snow hooked her arm with Emma's and slowly walked her back to the castle, with Henry at their side and the others following them as well.

Snow whispered conspiratorially, "And who's the man with you?"

Emma decided to keep her answers simple. She knew it wouldn't work for long; they would want to hear everything, just not now. "Zain. He helped me to get here."

"He's quite handsome." Snow said as if she was trying to extort if they had a thing.

"Mary Margaret, he's only a friend."

"Of course he is. And call me Snow ok?" She didn't have the courage to tell Emma to call her mom and it would be kind of weird, when in fact, her daughter was probably older than her.

"Ok." Emma shrugged.

"Now, you have to tell me everything. Where you have been, what you were doing…" They walked to the castle. The most beautiful castle Emma had ever seen. She remained quiet, thinking of what she could tell her friend and what she shouldn't. Well, surely she can't tell her about Regina.

_But why not? She really is the Evil Queen. _

_No, I can't._

"Sorry, M… Snow. But I'd like to get some rest if you don't mind. I'm exhausted." She looked at Snow seriously. The brunette looked a little bit disappointed but nodded. She herself took Emma to the chambers ready for her. Henry went with them as well.

"You alright, Emma?" Snow asked a little bit worried.

"Sure, I'm just really exhausted."

"Ok. I'm really happy you're home," Snow said. Henry smiled at them and hugged Emma once again. "Tomorrow we can go riding together," he said excitedly.

Emma sustained her smile. "Sure we'll think of something, kid." They left her in her chambers, finally alone.

She approached the bed and kicked it in a rush of anger. It didn't make her better. She paced across the chamber for a while, and then just fell onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. She wasn't tired from the journey; she was tired from the thoughts, from feelings that were squeezing her heart and throat. She closed her eyes and in a few seconds she fell asleep.

The forest surrounded her, trees reaching the sky everywhere, mocking her. Wall of trees looked dark, not green but almost blue or grey. She took a few steps forwards, not really aware what she was doing there. She smiled, suddenly feeling happy in that bleak scene. Emma couldn't explain why. Just then smoke black as night emerged from somewhere and the familiar figure of the queen materialized in front of her. Neither of them said a word, sharing a long look, as if surprised to see each other.

"What are you doing here?" The queen in her lilac dress, showing the right parts of her body, asked.

Emma didn't answer, just continued to stare at Regina, realizing it was the first time she had seen her as a queen. Or at least dressed like one.

"Miss Swan?"

"Don't 'Miss' me!" She warned the brunette.

"I do."

Emma was confused. "What?"

Regina was suddenly standing right in front of her, her face only inches from Emma's, their noses almost touching. "I do miss you."

Emma didn't know how to answer that. She was sure Regina left her there because she didn't want to take responsibility for what she did. Emma wouldn't have allowed anyone to hurt her, but Regina obviously didn't trust her in that. So she left her, alone with Henry, who could deny it but he needed his other mother as well. She felt betrayed.

"Emma," Just when Regina was about to touch her face with the tips of her fingers, Emma woke up. She breathed heavily, looking around the dark chamber. It was evening already.

She didn't realize before how hungry she actually was. So she left her room to find something to eat. She almost bumped into Zain.

"Oh, hey!"

"Emma?"

A moment of awkward silence filled the air.

"Where're you headed?" Emma asked finally.

"I became a little bit hungry so probably to the kitchen." He smiled at her.

"Well, me too. May I join you?"

Zain nodded and together they roamed the castle until they finally found what they were looking for. They didn't have to actually; they could have simply asked the guards or servants there. Everyone looked at them curiously.

They asked for some food at the kitchen and the cook sent them to the dining hall, with a promise that their food would be ready in a few minutes. But unfortunately they didn't have time to start a conversation. Snow appeared with Red after a while, along with some food from a cheerful cook.

"Finally! The guards told us you were wandering through the castle." Snow smiled, not caring that she was interrupting something or doing it on purpose. Emma wasn't ready for that. She knew what was coming.

"So, you want to tell me how you two met?" She looked from Emma to Zain.

"Um, it's really nothing special." She shared a quick look with Zain. He didn't tell them about Regina as well, at least she hoped so. Probably not, because Mary Margaret wouldn't be so calm about it considering what the queen did, she thought.

"Oh come on! You can't disappear and then come here without any word! Ok, where have you been? Where did it send you after the curse broke?"

"We…I found myself in some kind of forest." She didn't want to lie but if she wanted to avoid questions about Regina, she had to. So she talked and talked, not mentioning the part with that old hag, just changed the story of Alda and then the king and the seasons, without putting Regina in it. Zain helped her a little. Red and Snow listened carefully. But she didn't know what she caused by her story.

"Oh my god, Emma! You went through so much. And so heroically!"

Emma's head snapped up. "No, no, no," she stammered. "I'm not a hero." _I am so screwed!_

"Wait till Charming hears it. He'll be afraid for his hero position." Red joked.

"Really, Emma, you did what only a few people would. I'm so proud of you."

Emma tried to smile but it didn't work. So she shot a pleading look at Zain. He only shrugged. "You should tell them, Emma."

"Tell us what." Snow frowned, confused.

"Emma, they will find out anyway."

Emma so didn't want to. But looking at Snow and similarly looking Ruby, she couldn't hold it anymore. "Ok." She sighed. "Do you know how the curse was broken?" She decided to start from the beginning.  
Snow nodded. That confused Emma. Eyes wide, staring at Mary Margaret. "You do? But…how?"

"We broke it, I kissed James…I don't know why it worked just then after all those kisses we shared before in Storybrooke. But in that moment it sent us back here." Snow smiled at the beautiful memory. "The only thing was we had to find each other again, but it was so easy."

Emma's jaw was really low so she put it back in place. "Um, maybe it didn't work that time as well."

"What are you saying? We broke the curse." Snow sounded really aggrieved.

"Erm, you're not the ones who kissed in that moment maybe?" She looked at them guiltily.

"Who did then?" Snow turned to Red who shook her head. "Emma?" Her eyes were back on the blonde.

"Me…"

"And…?"

"And…Regina," Emma breathed it out so fast it didn't even sound like words.

"Who?"

Emma gulped and repeated her answer finding her hands very interesting in that moment.

"Ok…I don't think I believe that." Snow stood up and started pacing, touching her forehead with one hand.  
The Savior remained silent.

"She speaks the truth," Zain spoke. All heads turned to him.

"Yeah? And you know that how? And why would I believe you! I don't even know you!" Snow was furious, or desperate, or both.

"I saw them. I was with them for some time and the only word for that is love, nothing else." He looked seriously at Emma. She nodded her thanks.

Snow waved her hands in the air and vigorously shook her head. "No. No. I'm not listening to you, it's not true."

"Why not?" Ruby intervened.

"What?" Snow looked at her, not trusting her ears anymore.

Ruby sat next to Emma and put her hand around Emma's shoulders, squeezing reassuringly.

"What are you all saying?"

Ruby and Emma looked at each other and almost burst out in laughter from the situation. It was serious at the beginning but Mary Margaret made it so serious it reached the point of a comic situation.

"That's not funny." Snow paced again.

"Ok. I want to know everything. From the very beginning. How could that ever happen?" She finally stopped and stared at Emma, arms folded across her chest.

So Emma talked. About the night when she went to the Mayor's mansion, about the kiss, about Althea, Alda, Edric, the Seasons, the land without light and finally how Regina left.

All the time Snow was listening with disbelief evident in her eyes but a spark of hope lighted once she heard about Regina's disappearance.

"I'm sorry, Emma." But it didn't sound that way. She was too cheerful that the queen was gone to hide it.

"Come on, Snow!" Ruby was obviously on Emma's side, Evil Queen or not.

Snow White ducked her head. "She's a murderer. And she cursed us all. We gave her enough chances. She took me away from my true love. She has to pay for her crimes."

Ruby could see the dilemma. Well, for Snow it wasn't one. She was sure Regina deserved it. "You don't want to execute your daughter's true love, do you?"

Snow didn't answer.

"Mary Margaret. She's not one bit evil. She might've done horrible things but she changed, she saved us so many times, and we broke the curse. And if you will be looking for her just to execute her, then I should reconsider my idea of 'good side' and go to look for her before you catch her!" Emma stood up abruptly and stormed out of the hall, back to her chambers.

Snow looked after her daughter, then back at Ruby and Zain, still sitting at the table.

"You should trust her. I don't like the queen anymore than you but what if it's true? You were apart from you daughter for so long and the first thing you do when you meet her is to damn her true love? I've seen better from you."

"But…how can I be satisfied with her love if she's the reason I couldn't be with my child for so long?" Snow didn't understand it.

"Yes, that's the irony, but you can't command your heart."

The next day started with a slow, boring morning but when Emma stepped out of her chambers, there was some hurry everywhere. She was on the balcony looking out to the courtyard and spotted a few soldiers with different uniforms and one who was obviously the king. Snow was down there talking to the strangers. Emma found those uniforms familiar.

She ran down the stairs and approached the group. Snow noticed her. "Emma, this is…"

"You are the king of the land with no light," she addressed the king.

He bowed and nodded. "Indeed. But how do you know that?"

"I've been to your land few days ago. You still haven't found your horse?"

The king looked surprised. He wasn't the king she imagined. He was quite young, dark haired, tall. "Unfortunately, no."

"I'm sorry we can't help you." Snow apologized, this time really looking sorry.

"It's ok. Thank you anyway."

"Wait!" Emma stopped them. Everyone in the courtyard looked at her. "I know who can help us." She was still keeping eye contact with the king, not wanting to look at Mary Margaret at that. "Regina, the queen. She could find him. We were at your castle and she left a message for you there if you need help."

"Erm Emma?" Snow tried to attract her attention. "You probably forgot about one little detail. As much as I hate the idea of you two together, even if I allowed you to go with her… you have to find her first," she whispered.

"If you allow me? Now you're playing a mother? I haven't seen you my whole life and now when I'm an adult, maybe even older than you, you're going to 'allow' me to do anything? No! I'm going to find Regina and then the horse. Whatever you might think!" Emma almost stamped her foot there.

That hurt too much. Snow had her tears at reach but didn't let them fall. "What about Henry? You're leaving him again alone?" She shot back.

"Emma?" Henry called from behind her. She turned to him. He walked towards her but he was smiling. That confused them all. "So you're going for another adventure?"

"W… yeah. I guess. What do you think about it, kid?"

"I'd like to go with you but since I know you'd tell me it's too dangerous and stuff, I'll stay here and continue my training. But next mission I'm going with you."

Emma narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Really, Henry? Remember my superpower."

He nodded. "Zain is cool. He promised to show me some new strikes."

Emma laughed. "Ah, so that's it!" She ruffled Henry's hair.

It looked like only Snow was against the idea of Emma going after Regina. Or at least at the castle. Most of the fairytale characters wanted Regina dead, or tortured _and _dead.

Next morning Emma set off for her journey to find Regina and the horse along with the king and his army.

**Hope you liked. Waiting for your opinions. Please review. :o)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for your reviews! I really appreciate it. I managed to put some words together again, so here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

"The Queen can help us?" The king asked as they slowly rode out of the castle gate.

Emma was still frowning a little bit. Mary Margaret was her mother for less than a few days and she suddenly thought she could control her life. That made her freak out. She didn't like people controlling or commanding her. Especially not her parents, her foster parents to be exact. She respected Mary Margaret; she was the only friend she ever had. But as a mother… it was just too ridiculous.

"I'm sure as hell she can… I hope she will," the blonde answered the king's question.

"Snow White said we have to find her first. What did she mean by that?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "We don't have to find her. She'll find us."

"Are you sure, la…" the king started but at Emma's glare he trailed off.

"Emma."  
"I am Abner."

"So…you know Regina? You look a little too young to be a king."

"No. My father met the queen named Regina. I'm the seventh of that name. It means father of light." He smiled at her.

"You never met the queen?" Emma sighed in relief. "Good. You're not as biased as the others may be."

"My father talked about her sometimes. I think he loved her."

"Who didn't?" Emma murmured.

The king couldn't hear her. He was too interested in the forest, taking a look at the trees and the ground. He looked more like a tripper than a hapless king, who lost the hope of his land.

"What do we have to do for her to show up?"

A new wave of anger raged through Emma. "She's not an animal that you can lure with sugar."

"Isn't she? Father told me she's very interested in a few things." He was playing with her. She knew it for sure now.

"Like what?"

"Lots of things: gold…power…particular people." He smiled mysteriously. He noticed Emma's face and laughed. "Father talked a lot. She was pretty cruel."

The blonde felt sick of this king. He looked so confident and so madly amazed by everything. Well, she was amazed by Regina's actions, good or bad, too. But that was a different story.

A few days passed and they didn't run into anyone at least similar to Regina. The king didn't look as if he was in a hurry. He looked as if he didn't even care about bringing the horse back to the people of the dark country.

One evening, Emma was sitting at the small fire in front of her tent. She never built a tent near the king's army; not willing to listen to Abner's boasting about how he was a good king and blah blah blah. It wasn't that she had a bad feeling about everyone there, but she didn't want them to think she was part of the army or some king's servant, or worse, his whore. She was thinking about those short nights again, with Regina at the fire with her and Zain, looking at stars, cuddling in a tent after. She was sick at the image of the empty cold shelter waiting behind her. So she stayed up almost all night. No sleep, no energy. The cold morning air usually pulled her out of dizziness, but her senses were a bit hazy anyway.

That's why she couldn't hear nor see the tree branch falling from above. Fortunately, her horse was fully rested so he halted before it could hit them both. A few soldiers around the king laughed, they almost fell from their horses, others looked seriously but didn't say anything, didn't ask her if she was alright or if she needed help. She didn't want them to, actually. Emma adjusted herself on the saddle. With a stone-like face she spurred the horse to move around the fallen branch. Soon the laughter died down and everyone was back in position in the river of armor, which was cascading down the hills of the Enchanted Forest.

"So when do we get to see the famous queen?"

Emma rolled her eyes again. But the king was right. She was worried too. Before, she was sure Regina was going to show herself to her. "Wait." She halted the king who in return halted the whole army.

Emma jumped off the horse and took a few steps forward.

"What is it?" The king yelled from behind.

"Shh!" Emma shushed him. She was thinking. _What the hell should I do?_ She didn't really hear or suspected anything she just wanted to breathe and have some time for thinking and she had to think fast, because the king didn't seem to be a very patient person all of a sudden. "Regina?!" she cried to the forest. "Regina!" That was the only desperate cry, she couldn't think of any other way to get Regina to them. She thought they would have really searched for her, not have a trip around the country. "Regina!"

"She's not coming, is she?" The king asked suspiciously, motioning to a few of his men.

"She is." Not that she was a person who would be scared easily but she doubted the king was going to release her just because of her puppy dog eyes. She could see his guards moving towards her. Need of Regina filled her mind and pain exploded in her heart from her desire for her queen. Right in that moment, a familiar smoke appeared from nowhere and Regina was standing in front of her.

Emma raised her hand and spanked Regina's face so hard the brunette's face turned to the side and a red mark covered her cheek.

Regina turned back to Emma. "Do you have any idea what you've done, Miss Swan?" She looked at her disappointedly.

"And do you?" They looked each other in the eye furiously. Or rather, Emma looked at Regina like that. The Queen looked more like she was displeased.

"You interrupted a very important meeting, Miss Swan."

"Oh, you were buying a new apartment or what?"

"For your information Miss Swan," she hissed through her clenched teeth and approached Emma dangerously. "I was negotiating about the Sun-horse to bring him back."

"So you left me and Henry here just to go somewhere I told you not to?"

"Since when do I do what you tell me to, Miss Swan?"

"We made a deal, remember? Henry's a priority!"

"You _tried_ to make a deal. I didn't say anything on that matter. You know I love my son, but he was quite happy not to see me, right?"

Emma couldn't find an answer for that. Actually, he didn't even ask about Regina.

"Ladies?" The king called to them and waved his hand to get their attention.

They both stepped away from each other and glared at him.

"Who's this?" The queen was ready to fight against the soldiers. It was a defense, habit she had from a long time ago.

"Abner, king of the dark land. I'm looking for a horse which you have some information about as I have heard." He smiled.

"You're not Abner."

"Abner VII. Yes I am, my lady." He bowed mockingly, outstretching his hand. "Why don't we sit down and talk, your majesty?"

"We don't have time to talk. I need to get back. If I don't, your horse is lost forever."

"Is it? Tell us the way and we'll find him ourselves." The king offered them that slimy smile again.

"You don't get it do you?" Blood boiled in her veins. "I have to bring something to the person who stole it and if I don't by the end of this day, I'm going to die."

"So what? Show us the way." King shrugged his shoulders.

Emma frowned and stepped to Regina from behind. "Escape plan?" she barely moved her lips.

The queen took her by the hand and they both disappeared in smoke, reappearing by a body of water that was licking at their ankles.

"Is this a honeymoon? Mmm. Nice," Emma tried to lighten the mood. But the queen was still sad and frowning. "Regina?"

Regina finally looked at the blonde. She couldn't take it anymore and crushed her lips to Emma's, slowly moving them, touching her face and bringing their bodies together, feeling the Savior with every particle. When they parted, Emma expected the brunette to look her in the eye but she was wrong. Regina couldn't even hold her gaze.

Emma wanted to believe Regina was not playing the victim; that she doesn't want to abuse her trust again.

"I told you I'm a coward." As if the queen read her mind.

"You're not." _Well, isn't she? Leaving me there with no word for Henry, afraid of the executioner's sword… I would be afraid too…but I promised her no one would hurt her so why didn't she come with me?_

"Miss Swan, your arguments are better and better with each new day." Now Regina was the one joking. But she wasn't even smiling.

Emma looked around, letting off Regina. "What do we have to do?"

"You don't have to do anything. I do." Regina pointed to the horizon. "There is a manor-house on the seabed protected by a monster."

"What a surprise." Emma deadpanned. "Sorry, go on."

"In the garden of that castle, there's a tree with golden pears."

_Yeah, it couldn't be apples. _Emma smiled to herself.

"I have to take one pear and bring it to the wizard who's got the horse." Regina finished her talking.

"Um, how do we accomplish that?" Emma blew out the air from her cheeks.

Talking Emma into staying at the place would be useless. "I know how to get to the centre of the sea. Getting to the house is the problem."

"I thought the monster was problem." Emma frowned.

Regina shrugged. The monster wasn't really any danger to them. It was easy. Even if most of those big creatures were immune to magic, she knew their weaknesses.

"You said I interrupted a very important meeting,"

"You did," Regina pointed again, this time along the beach. Emma could see a small figure moving there.

Without any more needless words they approached the man repairing his fishing net. He raised his head when he heard them calling him.

"Oh, so you're back!" He smiled.

"Good man, I offer you a full seine of fish today for borrowing your boat."

The man laughed a little. "No one can do that."

Regina waved her hand and the seine was full in a moment. The man's eyes went so wide he looked like a steroidal owl. He touched the fish as if he didn't believe they were real.

"Oh, thank you! Thanks."

"Can we borrow your boat now?"

He stood up and showed them how to enter the boat, he gave them his dirty hand and they accepted the help.

Then he untied the rope and pushed them a little through the shallow water. Regina took the oars and started to row.

"Ehm, tell me when you're tired." The blonde told her knowing Regina would never do it, so she decided she would take it when she saw any sign of exhaustion.

It wouldn't be a sea but big lake if it wasn't for the salty water, because when sharing they managed to get to the center in less than three hours.

Emma leaned over the edge of the boat to view perfectly clear waves. The seabed was deep down but she could see something like a roof. It could be the manor-house which Regina reassured her about.

"Now we need to get down." The queen stared at Emma seriously.

"Ok, we can use old proven method, so to swim there and take the pear."

The boat was rocking slightly on the sea level. Regina suddenly grabbed both sides of the small barge.

"Regina?" Emma reached out to touch her hand and calm her down.

They couldn't see the big wave coming at them; it hit them with full strength, no mercy. The boat almost turned upside down. Emma managed to stay on but Regina fell into the water and sprayed water all around in an attempt to stay on the surface.

"Regina!" Emma exclaimed, jumping to the side, taking the brunette by her arms and pulling her back on the boat.

Regina was coughing for a while but she seemed to be ok.

"Anything else I need to know? You could've told me you can't swim." Emma, full of adrenaline, was gradually calming her breath too.

"I told you… the problem is to… get to… the castle." Regina was half lying on her side still not trusting her limbs, shaking with relief.

"Then I should go there." Emma frowned and narrowed her eyes. "Were you planning this?"

"Wh- what?"

"Were you planning on taking me from the forest to do this for you?"

Regina closed her eyes; that really hurt. "No. I felt your…"

"My what?" Savior asked.

The brunette pulled herself up to sit on the seat. "I felt you and it was such a desperate call I couldn't resist."

"You didn't want to come?"

Regina closed her eyes, breathing calmly. "We're here to take some pears and trade it for the Sun-horse."

"Right." Emma decided not to argue again. It hurt her that Regina wasn't even thinking of coming back to her. But she was used to it, no one stayed with her and she didn't want them to. "So I'm coming down."

"No! We both are." Regina halted her.

Emma rolled her eyes. "You can't swim Your Majesty, how do you want to get there."

"I can try to use magic."

"Magic?"

Brunette nodded. "I never did this kind but it's the only way."

"Wait! You're not gonna turn us into fish are you?" Emma searched for a good answer in Regina's eyes.

Regina smiled. "No, Miss Swan, I'm not. Even if it's tempting to turn you into something that doesn't talk. It wouldn't be very helpful. I can enact the protection spell. It can protect us from water but we can breathe as if we were up here. It's a thin, indestructible layer. You can take small things in, pears for example, but nothing bigger."

Emma understood and nodded it to Regina.  
"But, only if I enact it."  
The blonde just shrugged at it, looked at Regina, who was staring nowhere, then closed her eyes. She could tell the queen was focusing on her task with every fiber of her being, seeing the vein emerging on her forehead as she had seen it before.

Something cold coursed through her body. _Ok, that was probably the spell. _Then she felt it again. _Two of them? _

As if she said it out aloud, Regina answered. "That's for our transport." Just then the boat's head dipped into the water and after few seconds they were under water too. Emma couldn't believe what she experienced. Slowly getting down to the seabed, fishes swimming around them lazily. She didn't even felt pressure. As Regina said, she could close her eyes and she wouldn't notice the difference between sea and land.

They could see black tiles of manor-house roof closer and closer with every second. They landed on gravel seabed and stayed in a silence for a while.

"Let's go!" Regina encouraged both of them, stood up and stepped out of the boat.

"What about the monster?" Emma rushed after her.

"We deal with it if we'll meet it."

Emma was glad she had her sword at the side; it made her to feel safe. They carefully approached the seedy house, hiding in shadows. Adrenaline calling for a word again, pumping in their veins.

They rounded the house to see the garden. It was more than large.

"The pears are in the center." Regina walked to the hedge and murmured a few words, it split in two and they could enter. The garden was too calm. Only fish were everywhere, not paying attention to the intruders.

They walked the path they found for maybe an hour and finally they could see trees they were looking for right in the middle.

"So that's it. Just to take them and get out." Regina looked around. Still no sign of any guard.

"Miss Swan, it's time to get your sword out of that scabbard."

Emma obeyed, not liking the silence as well. They stepped to the trees and Regina cautiously reached for one pear. When she touched it, great fish with obviously very sharp teeth was immediately in front of them. Emma almost dropped the sword. She tightened her grip, her palm sweating. This was a stalemate.

"Ehm, we just want one of your pears…" Emma spoke shakily.

The fish opened its mouth and bit the air. When backing off, Regina managed to tear the pear from the branch and hid it in the pouch on her belt.

"Run!" She screamed and started off, Emma at her heels. The fish swam after them in deadly pace. Despite that they were getting further from the angry dogfish, until Regina stumbled somehow and Emma had to stop to help her back on her feet. Regina was gasping for air and Emma felt the same, spell was probably fading away. Queen's nails dig into Emma's forearm, leaving scratch-marks there. Emma tried to pull Regina up but the woman was in panic, touching her throat with her free hand.

"Come on, Regina!" In the corner of her eye, the blonde could see not very friendly fish coming at them. She pulled one last time and suddenly they were in bubble of the boat which was weakening too but it was enough for Regina to command it to emerge.

Once on the fresh air, after few attempts to cough out the horrible feeling of the lack of oxygen, Emma grabbed the oars and rowed as fast as she could. The fish obviously couldn't go far from the manor.

At the beach Regina gratefully caressed the ground, few salty drops sprinkling it, but she had smile on her face. She reached with her hand to the pouch and showed Emma the pear. Savior sucked in deep breath and started to laugh along with Regina.

When the last tone died down, Emma asked, "Can we go?"

"Sure." Regina was more than happy to do so, transporting them again to some kind of courtyard. It was empty; no one was there, no living soul.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" Regina exclaimed.

"Right here!" Said male voice.

They turned around and tall, black clothed man was standing there, reaching out with his hand. "My pear?"

Regina narrowed her eyes. "The horse first!" She put on uncompromising mask.

The wizard laughed shortly and pointed to the left. They looked that way and seen stables opening and Sun-horse walking submitted. Regina waited till she had the bridle in her hand. Then she looked back at the wizard but gave him the pear very carefully. His palm looked too big for the pear. "Thank you, now you can go!" He didn't even looked at them again, just waved his hand to the direction of the gate and walked away.

"That was it?"

"Yes, we're lucky he wanted only that. We should go before he'll change his mind."

So they hurried out of castle and Regina caressed the Sun-horse which was giving the land beaming light but somehow it didn't affect them, maybe because they were his protectors now.

"We're taking you home, don't worry."

"Emma?"

"Hm?"

"Come here please. I think he'll give us a ride."

"A ride?" Emma wasn't quite happy with the idea of riding a fairytale creature. She had enough with normal horse, left alone the Sun-horse.

"Miss Swan?" That woke her up from her musings. "Now!"

"Can't you use your magic?" Emma approached the horse watchfully, Regina already sitting on its back giving her hand.

"He offered it, so I don't waste my magic. I'll need it later."

"For another escape." Emma regretted those words the second she let them out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry…Regina…I…"

Regina raised her hand to stop the blonde from talking. And that was it. Sun-horse made a step and they flew faster than anything in the worlds. They were at the border of the dark land. Few soldiers guarding it couldn't believe their eyes. They were asking each other if they could see the horse, their lost horse.

"Soldiers of dark land!" Regina took the words and the voices trailed off. "Tell your king that we brought back your Sun-horse as we promised." She bowed slightly.

Soldiers were so happy they couldn't even talk, they started to jump and embrace each other, singing in joy.

"Can we go home now, please?" Emma smirked.

Regina stiffened. "Yes we are." She took Emma by hand looking into those shining green eyes. "To Snow's castle, if I'm right?" She forced herself to smile.

"But no! Wait!" One of the soldiers yelled after them but they already disappeared in smoke reappearing right in the middle of courtyard where Charmings were talking to their servants. Everyone oooohed when they spotted rematerialized Savior and Evil Queen holding hands.

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are welcome. **


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry for the delay again. Well, final chapter of my first fanfic, but if you gonna miss it, don't worry, I'm working on sequel. Enjoy!**

Chapter 14

James reflexively drew his sword. "No!" Emma stopped him by stepping in front of Regina. But the queen screamed anyway, falling on Emma from behind. Emma tried to turn and keep Regina on her feet but she didn't success, they both fell to the ground.

"Regina!" Emma finally rolled to her side to see brunette lying motionless on the stone paving, eyes closed. "Regina!" she exclaimed with high pitched tone, when jumping to the queen, her knees painfully hitting the stone. "Regina!" Emma gripped Regina's dress, shaking her desperately. Regina let out hoarse sound, her face scrunched in pain. "Regina!" Tears trailed down Emma's cheeks, burning with desperation. She pulled the queen to her embrace and whispered to her, trying to comfort her or better herself. "I'm sorry," she repeated that sentence till her voice wasn't working anymore; just sobs were fighting their way to the air. Everyone was like frozen in place. Of course they hated the Evil Queen. She took everything from them for twenty-eight years. She was considered a heartless beast and they couldn't see any reason to change their mind.

"Emma?" She heard James' voice. She looked up to his face, Mary Margaret squatting next to her with her hand on the blonde's back.

Emma shook her head. She shifted her gaze back to Regina. "Come on! You can heal yourself can't you?"

Regina let out another sound, growling from the back of her throat. Emma carefully put her back to the ground and jumped to her feet. She looked around and spotted a figure standing there with long dagger dripping with blood. Face of the attacker covered with hood. The person took off the hood and showed everyone his identity. He calmly took few steps forward.

"My lord sends his regards. Well," he looked at Regina with mock worry, "And condolences."

Animalistic scream left Emma's throat as she pounced on the man, hitting him everywhere she could.

"Emma!" Few people took her by her arms and pulled her away from laughing man.

"You think you did good saving the Sun-horse? I wouldn't be so sure about it." He chuckled and made a move to stand up. Once on his feet he could freely walk away and no one tried to stop him. They were sorry for Emma but not for the queen.

Emma extracted herself from the weakening grasp and kneeled back to Regina, touching her face with back of her hand. "Regina? Regina?" The queen wasn't moving but she was warm under her touch and Emma could feel the pulse on her throat. She embraced the queen, put her arm under her knees and picked her up from the ground, taking her inside, to the direction of the chamber she lived in before, Snow walking next to her with worried expression plastered on her face.

Emma couldn't help herself with ironic thoughts. _Now you care, mom? _

"What are you doing?"

"Let her die!"

"She deserved it!"

"Yeah, let her die!"

Voices from all around called for more of queen's blood. "That's enough!" James grounded them with confident tone. "We'll decide what to do with her when she will be fully recovered."

Few people took a breath as to say something but Charming raised a finger. "I know. But circumstances changed. We'll talk to her about everything and then judge."

Emma heard all of that, but didn't turn to say anything on that matter. _It's useless anyway. Explanations are useless. They want her dead. Maybe she was right. She can't live here. And if she doesn't I don't too. What's the point if everyone hates her? She hurt them. She hurt me. _But from good ones she expected more sympathy.

Snow White opened the door to the chamber for her and she put Regina gently on the bed. Emma's hands were covered in blood, but she didn't care, putting them at her hips. "Do you have a doctor here?" She turned to Snow White.

Snow White looked at her guiltily. "Well, we got a leech…" Her attempt of smile failed.

"What about magic?" Emma tried to stay reasonable. She was thinking if the True Love's kiss would work again if it's so powerful.

Snow White shook her head, than froze. She shot a glance to sweating Regina, moving in agony. "Blue Fairy."

"Yes, I'm here." Little fairy flew to them, surrounded by gleaming blue dust. "I know what your wish is and I can't give you that. But I know someone who can." She looked significantly at Regina, then back at Emma. "So I'll help you with any other wish. Oh, I know!" She smiled widely and flew over to Regina. Few moves of the wrist with hand holding a wand and the blue dust circled the queen. There was something that took blue fairy aback. They could see black minim mixing with light blue, then some kind of purple like when Regina was performing magic. Utter shock was obvious on all three of them. Silence was unbearable but everyone was scared even to breathe just not to distract the healing process. What was the intention of Blue Fairy they didn't know, but she made Regina disappear. "What the hell?" Emma's eyes went wide. "What are you doing?"

"No one should see that, not even you."

"What's happening with her?" Emma didn't like the behavior of the fairy. She was supposed to be helping, not making people more confused and nervous; not taking hope away. Smile spread on fairy's lips. "She's fighting the dark side in herself, it grew too big. Don't worry; she'll come back to you." Blue fairy was still holding her smile in place.

"What? No, no, no, no. Bring her back! Now!" Emma pointed to the floor to emphasize her point.

Fairy couldn't do more about it, Emma assumed so. What else could it be if not that? Because the fairy didn't look happy making Regina to appear again in the bed Emma laid her to.

"There's not much what we can do about it. She has to fight it alone."

"Says who?" Emma glowered at Fairy and Snow, who was silent all the time. Disgustedly, Emma turned from them and stepped to Regina.

"Emma?" She heard that pathetic voice of Mary Margaret. "I believe you."

Tears found their way to Emma's eyes, her chest tightening around her heart as a loop. Was this her mother or her friend? Emma nodded to them.

The dust with the darker shades was radiating energy which made Emma shiver, as if electricity tickled her. She took Regina by hand and the familiar feeling captured her body. Magic flowing through her limbs, her whole body in whirl of emotions that magic brings with itself. The blonde closed her eyes and attempted to adjust to that successfully. She felt empty and full of it at the same time. And in that emptiness she searched for something, she didn't even know what. But she knew it's somewhere there. She felt it. Hundreds of lights were shining in darkness forming some object. It didn't take long and as if Regina was standing there; made of golden light flies. What Emma didn't understand was why she was there and why it felt so real? It was just illusion made by the magic battle. So why is this so necessary? Why do they have to prove something all the time? To whom? To the others? To themselves? She was standing there firmly, waiting for Regina to do something. But it wasn't real Regina, how could it? But then the queen spoke, "You're engrained, Miss Swan."

_Ok, that sounded like Regina. _But it could be some sort of trap. They were in the Evil Queen's mind after all. Or not? Where else would they be? Emma didn't want to think about it. She was focusing on Regina's figure in front of her, shining with energy of the magical flies. Some of them moved around the others creating her face to more details. Despite the golden light, eyes of the woman were kind, even that hurt was apparent there, as all the time, Emma realized. She took a step forward, but hesitated when the figure shifted. Regina turned to look at something. They both heard sounds from everywhere.

"What is it, Regina?" Emma did get her answer but not from the figure standing there. Suddenly, they were on the meadow and Emma could see three or four people standing there. She watchfully approached the group and could recognize young girl with, as she assumed, her parents. Just then she realized it's Regina. How could she not see it? She hasn't changed much. With whole new eyes, Emma watched the scene and listened to the dialogue. Her heart skipped a few beats from fear of what Cora would do to her daughter. And it continued all the way through Regina's life. Her last night with Daniel, Emma's mother betraying her, Regina at Rumpel's, trying to bring her loved one from the grave. How the Queen learned to use magic, how she ripped the heart out of someone for the first time, how she planned the vengeance, how she killed her father, how she killed other people, all those people! And then saw what she experienced herself with the Mayor in Storybrooke. It was all so heartbreaking she thought she'd explode, seeing that little girl in Regina her whole life. All the time it was there, in her eyes. She could see it when she killed, when she ordered to kill. She could see the fear of young girl who didn't want to do it but had to somehow. That battle in Regina which was there her whole life, thirst for revenge and tears of forgiveness which she so wanted to feel.

Emma tried to send all those thoughts somewhere. _Fight it for god's sake! How can anyone judge you after all you've come through!? They hurt you more than anyone could imagine, you had it with yourself for so long and no one even tried to help you with that! You've done horrible things, you ruined more lives than anyone but no one ever wanted to find out why. Regina, I am here and I know why. So get the hell back here! I love you…_

Emma didn't know how but she was back in the darkness with Regina, flies getting back to their places. Tears ran down the Savior's face, she couldn't stop sobs coming from her chest.

Regina stepped to her and embraced her. "That's exactly why I can't."

Emma frowned. "What?"

"I understand now. I never paid for what I did. I never paid for magic I used. I can't come back to you. This is my destiny."

_How can she do that to me? And how can she be so calm about it?_

"No! I'm not buying that stuff!" Emma pulls out of the embrace fully. "You suffered enough. You paid a lot more than you deserved. Here." Emma put her hand over her own heart. "You suffered that much no one can imagine."

"That's where you're wrong, Emma."

Emma took the breath to answer, but Regina motioned her not to. "Emma. I am here for the reason. Person like me never suffers enough. No matter what she came through."

"That's bullshit!" Emma wanted to scream it the whole world. Corners of Regina's lips lifted in a smile. The figure started to disappear, little flies flying away slowly. "No, you're not going out of this!" Emma took the face warm like flaming metal and kissed burning lips of the queen. Last thing she remembered was coldness and darkness surrounding her.

* * *

Her head hurt like hell. She shifted and opened her eyes, seeing dull red drapes at the balcony. She took a look at the room, her eyes adjusting to the light. It felt so empty and cold. Someone was at her side, sleeping. She tried to recognize the small figure. _Henry!_

As if she called out for him aloud, he lifted his head and smiled at her, hugging his mum with all his strength.

"Emma! I knew you'd make it!"

She smiled, confused, but hugged him back. After a while he pulled out and leaned his back against a headboard, crossing his legs in Turkish style.

"Henry…" she looked at the wall opposite but not really seeing it. Her mind was full of images.

"Yes you did. You saved her!" Emma turned to Henry so fast she thought she might screw open head from her neck. Henry's smile was widest she ever seen on him.

"What…I…how?"

The kid shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know exactly but you did. You helped her to see good in herself again, to see what good she has left to do in a future."

Emma smiled and tried if she could move. Her preferences were good, so she pushed away the blanket and sit at the edge of the bed. Her first attempt to stand up was really poor and she had to sit back down.

"Henry? How long have I been like this?" She asked him, but imagined it could be long if her legs were like that.

"Two weeks." He jumped to his feet and helped her to get up.  
"And you're not saying I should get back to bed?"

"No. It would be useless and you don't need it." _Smart kid. _

"Right. Where's your mom?"

"Come!" Henry took her by hand and dragged her outside the chamber. Emma didn't care she didn't put on her boots or something. They walked a few hallways and entered the chamber Emma put Regina in.

The queen was still lying in bed, few servants moving around her, putting some wet towels to her forehead. No one paid attention to them. Emma stepped to the bed just like before all that happened and motioned the people to leave them. She sat down at the edge of Regina's bed, looking at peaceful features of sleeping queen. She took the sight of the beauty while she was sleeping. _Hahaha! My own sleeping beauty!_ Emma's smile matched the Henry's. She took Regina's hand and kissed it, feeling no shame in front of her son, quite the otherwise. It felt so right. Like the family was complete again. Together after such a long time. Emma never thought of having a family, after all she experienced. But now she had at least hoped this could work. That she could live with Regina and Henry like proper family. Or like a family that would be. She knew Mary Margaret was gonna complain about hundreds of things, but she didn't mind. That's what mothers usually do isn't it? The only thing that worried her was how everyone else will take the news. She didn't want to start a civil war.

Regina stirred from her sleep and opened her eyes. The sight in front of her made her smile but just shyly. "So you're awake, finally."

Emma looked at Henry.

He just shrugged again. "Mom woke up that night you saved her."

Emma blinked a few times. So she was the sleeping beauty. _Or maybe just sleeping._ Henry laughed at her reaction and she nudged him to his ribs. "Hey kid. I did a lot of work that night! I had to rest for a while," she joked.

Regina laughed with them. But coughed after a while.

"Why are you still in bed then anyway?"

"Henry. Can you please bring me some water?" Regina looked at him significantly and the boy understood. He kissed both of his moms and left them alone in the chamber.

"You didn't catch some illness from me, did you?" Emma asked with humor in her voice when the door after their son closed.

Regina smiled again. "No. When…" she trailed off, shade ran across her face. She didn't look at Emma, but somewhere out the window. "When you pulled me out…from the abyss of torture…I…you passed out, you were unconscious for a long time…I was so worried." Regina fought back her tears. She had to stop and gulp them down. "I…I was weak. But I thought you're worse than me. And you were…I thought I lost you…" Regina shifted her gaze full of tears back at Emma.

The Savior didn't know but she was gripping queen's hand so much it became white.

"I'm not leaving you. No one's ever gonna leave you again. You understand?"

Regina nodded. She heard those words before. A few times actually. But this time she felt it's true. That this person will never leave her.

"Ok enough of this emotional talk! I'm horrible at that." Emma beamed.

"It's ok. I can listen to that. Just don't tell me you'll always find me. Or I'll kick you out in a second." Again that serious look.

Emma's smile faded but she could see the fun Regina's having in her eyes. "Henry will explain to you, I'm sure."

"Yeah, I should ask him about few things."

They had such a good time in each other's company they couldn't hear persistent knocking. Just when the heavy door cracked open they turned they're heads toward the entrance.

Snow stepped in cautiously. "How are you feeling?" her question addressed to god knows whom. She realized her mistake and skated out of if. "I mean both of you."

They couple looked at each other than back at Snow and back at each other.

"I know," Snow ducked her head, taking a good look at the hem of her dress. "My actions towards you were inappropriate and very childish and I apologize."

They still didn't know to whom Snow's talking. She noticed and rolled her eyes, waving her hands desperately. "I mean both of you!" She sighed.

Emma and Regina were more having fun now than taking it seriously, but didn't want to end it now. Fortunately Snow didn't noticed and tried to continue. When there was another knock on the door.

"Come in!" Regina and Emma said simultaneously and then laughed at that warmly.

Charming came to the room. _ What a family reunion!_

"Ehm. Am I interrupting something?" He asked not sure if he can come in.

Emma shook her head and that gave him a little courage. He stepped next to Snow White.

"Welcome back!" He smiled at them awkwardly, as if embarrassed of what he was there for. "Um…apology is appropriate, I guess. So…" before he could finish, the door opened again and Henry came in with Ruby and Zain behind him, their arms circling each other's waist.

That took the Savior and Queen by surprise. "Hey folks!" Ruby greeted the family.

When Emma put her jaw back in place she started but…

Another knock on the door. Grumpy peered to the room and stepped in, encouraged by doc pushing him inside.

"Ok." Emma couldn't take more of this. "Who came to apologize?" Everyone lifted their hands to the air. "You're forgiven." Everyone smiled at that. Emma noticed Regina's hand in the air as well and took it, kissing it again.

"And now!" The blonde found Zain and Ruby in crowded chamber again. "What's going on here?"

They were chatting about things that happened past those two weeks Emma was out. Zain and Ruby found a way to themselves. Charmings were ruling the Forest, well that was kind of boring for Emma. Henry had fun with Zain and dwarves and pretty much everyone he met. But Regina was quite silent all the time. Emma knew what was going on in her head. She knew she didn't forgive Mary Margaret and she thought it will hardly ever happen. And the same on the other side. Mary Margaret was just not ready to forget everything and consider Regina a friend or part of their family. James maybe, but not Mary Margaret. It wasn't that easy as it seemed to be. They might talk now but they could feel the tension filling the room.

_You didn't think everything's gonna be alright now? As if nothing happened. No. That was a life. You can't forget. And it will always be there. _

When everyone said their goodbye, to leave them alone again. Emma lied down next to Regina, staring to the ceiling.

"What we gonna do now?" she mused.

The older woman didn't have answer, and she didn't care. It was more rhetorical than a real question. She rolled on her side and put her arm on Emma's flat stomach, kissing her shoulder. Emma leaned her head against Regina's savoring the fragrance of her lover. Regina raised her head again and took Emma off guard, pressing her lips tightly to the blonde's. Emma responded right when she composed herself, getting such a pleasure with the taste of the full lips of the queen who demanded to enter her mouth. She opened it slightly and Regina's tongue slipped in, running over Emma's; tasting every spot as if for the first time. Emma's hand shot to brunette's hair, playing with it and muffling it, pushing her closer to herself, her hips pressed tightly against Regina's in attempt to feel her, all of her. Regina was caressing the spot of bare skin she found on Emma's stomach and continued upwards, under the shirt Emma was wearing, feather like touch performing on her breast. Shiver ran down Emma's spine, goose bumps found their way to her skin. She closed her eyes and ended the kiss with moan, from the back of her throat. Regina enjoyed the situation. Making the Savior putty in her hands. Queen's lips moved to Emma's neck biting, than licking the spots to sooth them, to comfort the woman. But she didn't want to be comforted. Not in that way. Emma opened her eyes, despite her heavy eyelids and reversed their positions, taking hungry bites of the brunette's body. Kissing her through her soft clothes, eager to feel more. Regina wasn't taking a rest as well. She tugged at Emma's white shirt and the blonde allowed her to pull it over her head but she was back at Regina's lips in a second. Emma pressed her bare chest to Regina's feeling the queen's arousal through the material of her own shirt, so not willing to wait she ripped it in two pieces. Regina gasped to her mouth, not expecting such a thing and her body shot upwards to Emma's. With Regina wearing just the shirt it was Emma who was overdressed. Regina found the waistline of the pants the blonde was wearing and also not caring about it she tried to push it down, not bothering to unbutton them. Sound of ripping fabric mixed with moans from both women. Emma kicked the pants somehow off her body, feeling free at last and pleasuring Regina's breasts already, which meant pleasuring herself as well. Her hands roamed the brunette's lightly sweated body, not touching her where she needed her the most. Regina almost cried out in pain she felt in the fire between her legs, yelping till Emma ran a finger across her center. She couldn't keep it anymore and let out frustrated cry. Emma took the finger away and waited for Regina to open her eyes. When she did so, Emma put the finger to her mouth and licked it clean. Regina's hazy eyes focused on Emma. The blonde knew what effect she's got on her lover and she played with it. But not for long because she knew she would regret making the queen wait, so she put her hand back on Regina's body, running over her stomach and thighs, right to the destination of her waiting center. Regina bucked her hips upwards and Emma tried to calm them down, pushing them on the mattress again. She slowly slid up to kiss Regina's lips again. The queen pulled her down on herself, sending all the love she felt to Emma's lips. She grabbed Emma's ass and squeezed it, not realizing she's grinding her hips against the thigh Emma put in between her legs and so did Emma. They were moving together, more frantically with every second, feeling the orgasm coming, not wanting to push each other over the edge but wanting the relief at the same time. Crushing each other's lips again, moaning to each other's mouth they climaxed together, their bodies melting to create one. Emma collapsed on Regina but rolled on her side after few seconds. Her muscles were sore and soft like a jelly. She couldn't move, only reached with her hand to brush the strand of hair behind Regina's ear, keeping the hand at the queen's flushed cheek. Their shallow breathing didn't want to calm. They laughed at each other and kissed again, slowly, almost painfully, waves of pleasure still running down from their spines to the fingertips. Emma laid on her back, pulling Regina to her embrace.

When they woke up, it was night already, but there were candlesticks lighten in their chamber and tray of food was at the table. So someone was there. Emma smiled. _Who cares? _

She tried to wake Regina up but the brunette was too comfortable sleeping snuggled to her lover. "Regina, sweetie, wake up!" Regina murmured something and loosened her grip but didn't open her eyes. "Regina come on, I'm starving!"

"Yeah, yeah." Came the muffled answer.

"I'm inviting you to diner."

Regina lifted her head from Emma's shoulder. "What?" That deep sleepy voice was so sexy.

"A diner. Just the two of us. Sounds like a date." Emma shook her head in the direction of the table. "What do you think?"

Regina looked around the room. "Right. But just because I'm hungry. Remember, it's not a good thing to kiss the girl on the first date."

Devilish smile formed on Emma's face. "Ok, I won't."

* * *

Few days passed and they were surprised how easily. Too easily. Snow was too eager to show them around and smiling persistently. James was his normal self. At least someone, and Henry of course. Ruby and Zain were planning on their life; even Granny liked him and considered him a good suitor material for her granddaughter. The other were circling them wide, not wanting to meet the queen and talk to her as if nothing happened. They still hated her to death and that wasn't gonna change just because their Savior lost her mind with loving her. So the couple decided to leave the castle and live in Regina's at least for a while. They wanted to take Henry with themselves as well but he wanted to stay a little longer to finish his training at the Snow's castle. His mothers were a little bit disappointed by that but only till they realized they'll have all those weeks just for themselves. After all, they deserved a vacation.

**Thank you for reading to the end. Reviews are welcome. **


End file.
